Papa wolf
by LuvHarryP
Summary: Au/ooc Harry raised by Remus who he calls Papa wolf with help from Malfoys Sirius took off to the US not seen for years Harry learns his Papa was once in love and he and Draco try to find out who warn slash some Weasley bashing
1. prologue: Sirius departs

Remus and Sirius were in a state of pure shock as they sat in Dumbledore's office. Remus had taken Harry as he was worried Sirius would drop him. It was Halloween 1981 and their entire world had been shaken to the core. The magic world was celebrating the down fall of Voldemort but they were in mourning. Lily and James were dead and their house in pieces. They had trusted Peter with their lives but he was a traitor and sent Voldemort after them. Little baby Harry had some how killed Voldemort and was left only with a scar on his head.

There was no doubt he was gone as both Lucius and Severus revealed their marks were gone. The men had both been spies and were helping to round up the last few followers. They had come tonight about Harry.

Albus looked to Sirius "I know the couple named you guardian of Harry. I have no doubt your cousin would help."

Sirius couldn't even look at the baby "I can't."

Shock ran through the room at his words. James and he had been all but brothers as Sirius even lived with James and his parents for a time. He had been the obvious choice in godfather for Harry though Remus was secondary. He had sworn to his brother he would take care of Harry if any thing happened. Remus reminded Sirius of that and that the only family Harry had other wise were his mother's family.

Sirius stood "I will sign over custody to Moony as he was secondary. I can't do this. I can't."

Remus stood "The full moon we both know I can't do it alone. Harry needs you I can't do this alone."

Sirius refused to even look at the baby "I can't look at him. I'm sorry Moony but every time I look at him I see them dead."

He hated the way it sounded and he wished he didn't mean it but he did. He loved Harry so much but he just couldn't do this right now. He would appoint Remus trustee to the Black estate and Remus could use it to take care of Harry. Like Albus said he was sue his cousins would help with Harry. He couldn't do this right now. He could not be a father to a child he blamed for James' death. He knew it was unfair of him but he couldn't help how he felt.

Sirius handed Moony the map "Harry will be better off without me. I hope you can forgive me some day."

Remus called after him as he walked out "Lily and James trusted you with their son. I can't believe you are such a coward to walk out."

The old Sirius would have come back and been furious at being called a coward. But the new one kept walking right out of his life. He had four best friends in the world who always accepted him for what he was. Lily and James were dead and Peter would soon be given the kiss. He thought he still had Sirius but he wasn't sure the man would ever come back. The only thing keeping him going was the little boy in his arms.

Albus looked to Remus and explained Harry could go to his relatives. Remus had been offered a chance to work for the department of mysteries which was an honour for him. Remus couldn't take the job with Harry and he would have to go back to writing texts.

Remus shook his head "Harry is more important then a job. I will keep my promise and give Harry the life he deserves."

An: so sorry short but it will be longer chapters This is in a response to a challenge from **jessirose85**

**Sirius will r**eappear Voldemort is dead and down the line Harry will learn his Papa gave up more then a job to raise him


	2. the Black sisters

Remus had not thought about taking Harry into his life. He had remained at school over night and then took Harry to Grimmauld. He had held some hope Sirius would be there. It wasn't he didn't want to raise Harry but he was a wolf. He found the man moved out and Kreacher shocked him. He not only had left custody to Remus but he gave up almost the entire Black fortune to Harry. Remus would have it and the Potter money to raise Harry.

He found out from Moody two days later that Sirius was now in the US. Remus had more to think about as the full moon was on him nearly. The wolf's bane would make him keep his mind but he obviously could not keep Harry with him. He remembered Sirius words and turned to the man's cousins.

Andromeda looked to Harry "I will help when I can but I am a healer. I am working nights this week."

Remus sighed "I know Annie. Maybe Albus was right about me raising Harry."

Albus had no problem with Remus raising Harry but he had been concerned. He knew the full moons would cause an issue. His main concern was the man himself. He hoped the other Blacks would support Remus. He cared about Remus having made sure he could go to school and he knew the ministry job was a dream. Remus didn't make a lot on texts and for the first time he had a chance not to live on the charity of friends.

Andromeda shared a look with her sister. They both knew what Harry would face with his mother's family. Neither of them could believe their cousin could blame this little boy and walk out on him. They knew he was a big child and had a temper but thought better of him.

Narcissa spoke up "Harry is welcome to come to the manor for the weekend. And we would be happy to have him any full moons."

Remus was surprised to hear that "Are you sure? I mean your husband?"

Lucius had been a spy with Severus from day one and was a good man. He had also though spent the last years having to be distant with his wife and son. Remus worried he wouldn't want another child to take away some of the time. Not to mention his best friend. Remus had not spoken to him since Halloween but he knew how the man felt about Harry and Remus taking him in.

Lucius answered for himself "Harry is family and he and Draco are the same age. My wife is right he is more then welcome."

Narcissa reached down and scooped a sleeping Harry up "My cousin may have forgot but he made Harry a Black. Both of you have all the support you need."

Sirius called Harry nephew and even if he walked out he adopted Harry as his heir. Andromeda and Narcissa took that more serious then he seemed to. Narcissa hadn't known the couple well since her husband was a spy. Andromeda though had known the couple and had no doubt Lily would have done this for Dora or Draco if the tables were turned. Remus' mum died when he was little and his dad two years ago. Both he and Harry needed family and they had it.

Remus had wanted to be godfather when Lily asked but he had been scared. He had thought when Sirius walked out the door he would be alone. Now he could see Harry and he would have others to help.

Remus kissed Harry on the head "Thank you for this."

Lucius stopped him and handed him a bottle "I was meant to give you this. Kreacher will be sent the bottle every month."

Remus pocketed it. He wasn't sure why knowing the man he was surprised "Thank him for me."

He had known how much he would give up when he took in Harry. It had been more then a dream job but he would not regret his choice. Lily was like a sister and James his best friend. He owed it to them but he also owed it to Harry who he loved from birth. He had always thought Harry was likely the closest he would be to a dad and he knew now how true that was. He headed for Grimmauld where he took his potion and knew things turned out how they were meant to.

Lucius took the baby from his wife and kissed her "I doubt your cousin understands just how many lives he affected when he left."

Andromeda agreed with her brother in law "I love our cousin and I know how much he loved James but not this."

They had no idea if the man would come back. The way he had given off almost all he owned to Harry made them doubt it. The Potter estate was nearly as large so Remus didn't need the money for Harry. Lucius remembered Sirius hoping Remus could forgive him one day and had a feeling it was guilt. The man knew he was a jerk to leave Harry and blame him for the deaths.

Narcissa took the room on the opposite side of their room from their son's nursery. Her and Lucius went to work turning it into a second nursery. Harry would be here once a month and they needed a room for him. Narcissa made a mental note to look into the nursery at Grimmauld.

Narcissa lay Harry down in the crib "I worry when he wakes. Remus said he has not called for his parents yet but with him gone too?"

* * *

Remus knew he couldn't bring Harry home for another day but was worried Harry didn't know the couple at all. He had baby-sat Harry for a few days before but he knew Harry would soon be missing his parents. He was exhausted and should have been home but he was a dad now and Harry needed him. He knew it would be easier when Harry was older. This would be the hardest as Harry just lost his family.

He walked into the manor and the first person he saw was not a Malfoy. He was surprised to see him but he was reminded how close he was to the Malfoys. He seemed about to say something but a baby's cries hit them. In the moment he turned towards the noise the other man slipped away.

Remus walked into the den where Narcissa was trying to give Harry a bottle "Hand him to me."

Narcissa handed him "He was goods last night and up until now."

Remus knew Harry had always been finicky about any one but mummy feeding him a morning bottle. Remus sunk onto the sofa and was relieved when he took his bottle. He was relieved to know Harry was fine for dinner and went down well.

Narcissa assured him 'We knew Harry would have a hard time and we were prepared. He and Draco even played a bit I am sure they will soon be friends."

Remus looked to where Draco who was already playing as he had eaten was "I just don't want your son affected."

The couple assured him that Draco was fine and it would be good for him to have Harry around. The couple did not socialize during spy days wit many families. They convinced Remus to stay until lunch as a good meal would help. Remus could also spends some time seeing Harry was okay here.

He kissed Harry before he had to leave "I will be back tomorrow cub. I promise I wouldn't leave if I had a choice."


	3. bed time stories

Life for the little family had been rough at first. Harry's estates covered any financial issues for them and the Black sisters were true to their word. Andromeda and her husband were always happy to have Harry. He spent the full moons always at the manor as it offered him stability. Narcissa and even Lucius both loved having Harry and he came over for play dates on other days. He and Draco soon became friends and Remus smiled to watch them together. But all the happiness had been over shadowed by loss James and Lily dead with Peter kissed and Sirius gone. Remus' life was in turmoil Harry kept him going through it. The little boy finally noticed mommy was not coming back after a week. The Malfoys insisted Remus stay with them for a few weeks to help with Harry through many sleepless nights.

It had been three years and life was good. Remus had not heard from Sirius since he left but life had to move on. Remus had an extra contract for texts and not having to pay rent he was able to raise Harry with only the rare help from his estates. He would tell Harry about his real parents when older but he had become Papa.

It was a full moon weekend near Christmas when the boys were four Lucius was surprised but happy when Severus came in "It has been too long."

Severus smirked "I thought the man I had drinks with a few weeks ago seemed odd. He must have taken a polyjuice potion."

Lucius shook his head and said since Severus was at the manor. They had been closer then brothers in school especially in the spy days. The end of the war had brought a lot of changes for them all. They still spent time together and Sev was Draco's godfather but he kept away from the manor. Lucius of course knew why though he could never convince his brother to talk about it.

Severus had some gifts for them as he had once again volunteered to chaperone at school. The manor had a lab for him but even in the summer Severus found reasons to stay away. Lucius loved him and saw him all the time but Severus made his choice.

They were interrupted when Draco came barrelling at them but he barely noticed his Uncle "Daddy you need to come Harry is sick daddy. He puked."

Lucius sent an apologetic look at his brother "Narcissa is out and he is not a fan of elves."

Though Severus looked ready to bolt Draco finally noticed him and went into his arms. Draco had been too young to notice how much time his Uncle once spent. He loved when the man came for a visit. He wasn't as cool as Uncle Moony but he worked at the big castle and Uncle Moony always had stories about it. Severus reluctantly came up to a forest themed bedroom.

Harry was in bed and crying when ever Dobby got too close Lucius couldn't understand as Harry loved Kreacher. Kreacher liked his little master but he was still a bit insane and Dobby had experience with kids. Lucius could see when he sat down that Harry had the pox. He was relieved Draco had them months ago.

Lucius tried to give Harry a potion but he was refusing "Come on Harry this will make you feel better."

Harry shook his head "No Papa Wolf. I want Papa Wolf."

Harry had been good about full moons for a long time but he had also never been sick like this. Lucius thought about his sister in law but Harry just had the pox. He noticed when his son was on the bed with him that Severus was gone. His brother was a medic but he wasn't surprised he left. He was still trying to convince Harry to take one when Narcissa got back. He was still crying for his Papa but Narcissa coaxed him to take the potion.

She tucked him in with his stuffed wolf and kissed his feverish brow "Papa will be home tomorrow I promise."

* * *

Luckily Harry had fallen ill the second day of his stay. The weekend which they called it even when it fell mid week was usually three days. The night before had been the actual night so Remus was tired. He would spend a night at the manor so Harry had him but so he also had some help as he was worn out. Lucius had been the one to recommend it for them and it had been a good idea.

For the first time in two years he came into the manor to hear cries. He knew that it was his son. He had adopted Harry six months before. There had been years of red tape even with the Potter will. With both the Malfoy power and the support of the Black sisters and Albus he was allowed.

He came into the sitting room where he found Narcissa trying to comfort Harry who he could see was covered in pox "Harry."

Harry looked up from her shoulder and held out his arms "Papa Wolf. Papa Wolf."

Remus smiled at the term as he took his feverish son into his arms. Harry didn't understand his curse but Remus told him he was a wolf like his stuffed animal. He had used stories of the marauders as bed time stories. Harry was confused why Papa was not an animal so he had told his son he once could turn into a wolf.

He took a sippy cup and blanket for his son and curled up on the couch with his son "How about a story cub? I know you love to hear about the marauders."

Harry lay back against his chest with the milk which had a fever reducer added in "About the princess who fell in love with the buck."

Remus smiled and adapted one of his favourite stories about Harry's parents into a fairy tale. One day Harry would know they were real but for now he was too young. Harry always loved the stories about them the most. Draco liked them too and Remus was actually writing a kids book for the boys. Draco joined them on the couch to listen to the story. He had been a bit upset his cousin was so sick and his parents were happy to see him smile.

Remus was a bit taken back when his son asked if he had ever been in love "Maybe one day I will tell you a story about Moony and Black Bat."


	4. letter from past

Remus smiled as he watched the boys. The Malfoys had been his option when he took Harry in as a place for full moons. Remus had barely known them but turned to them for help thanks to Sirius. He had found more then aid but a family in them though. He and Harry spent their holidays and special moments with them. Harry and Draco inspired Remus for his first kid's book but was now on his fifth book. The boys were now seven and hard to pry apart.

He had taken the two of them into town for shopping. Draco was having a sleep over with them for the weekend. Harry usually went to the manor as there was more for them. The Malfoys were away on business and Draco opted to stay. Remus and Harry could have come to the manor but Draco wanted to come stay.

Harry looked up from the books "Papa wo.... Papa do we have time for ice cream?"

Remus smiled "I thought the three of us would have dinner in town. I am sure we could have some after.'

He had never been one to spoil his son. He knew he had access to Harry's estates but other then Grimmauld he hadn't touched them in years. He was now writing charms and defence books for all years and his contract for his kid's books. He could have afforded to move but he didn't want to uproot his son. The house may have been creepy to most but it was the only home Harry remembered. The two of them were happy there.

They went out to eat rarely even with Draco there. Harry knew it meant Kreacher was in a weepy mood again. Kreacher loved Harry and for him even took care of a wolf but he had bad moments. Harry didn't think it odd as humans had them too. Papa cried sometimes at night and Harry knew it was about mummy and daddy in heaven.

Back at home later Harry saw an odd look on Papa when he saw the mail "Papa wolf? Is something wrong?"

Remus looked up from the envelope and shook his head "Oh nothing cub. It was just a letter from an old school friend."

He soon had his son distracted with a movie and the ice cream they brought home. The Malfoys had a television in the manor and Remus got one for them. Harry may have only been seven but he wasn't much for watching. He preferred to read with Papa or play. The boys did like a few cartoons and Remus had membership to a movie rental place in the other sector. Lily taught him a lot about the world.

He thought his son forgot about the letter but Harry hadn't. He had seen Papa pocket it. Harry was too young to understand if he tried Harry only recently knew the stories about Princess and the buck were about his mummy and daddy. He knew only they were in heaven and watching over him as angels.

Draco whispered "I wonder if it was from him."

Harry wasn't certain "Papa wolf says Black bat had to go away long ago."

Harry had to wait a year but Papa had told him about Moony and Black bat. He knew like the stories about mummy and daddy it was real. He was sad for Papa's love had a quest he had to go on and had to leave Moony. Harry and Draco may have only been almost eight but they wanted to find black bat for Papa wolf as they were so sure he was out there. Harry's favourite stories all had happy ever afters and Papa wolf needed to have one too.

Remus took the envelope out when the boys were in bed. He was not sure why the man was writing to him after all of this time. He went over to his desk and after having chosen not to burn or open the letter he took out a box. He placed the letter in it and sealed the box.

He for a moment thought about the man and reading it but shook his head. "He made his choice. Harry is what matters now."

* * *

Lucius had been surprised when his wife wanted to come with him. They loved to travel but she usually never came for a business trip like this. Usually she found them boring and would have rather been home with her son. He swore it would not be all business and Draco was happy at home but this was still unusual for them. He should have known what it was about when he thought about the US. He knew even after all these years his wife still thought about her cousin.

Sirius had not been seen from in over six years. He had sent no letters or enquired after Harry. Narcissa thought he didn't blame Harry but himself for the loss. He had been the one who convinced the couple to change keepers. Or so she thought but the longer he was away the less certain.

Lucius looked to her when she came back "I doubt I have to ask."

Narcissa shook her head "He has moved.'

The only reason they had known he was in the US was Moody. The man had been told by Sirius when he left the country. They had used it once when they needed to try and notify him of the adoption. He had never contested it and they heard nothing from him either way.

Lucius put a hand on her arm "It is likely for the best. He has been gone so long Harry doesn't even know of him but for his stories."

Narcissa knew he was right "I have not even thought about him till you mentioned coming to New York for work."

Her cousin was a selfish bastard as far as she and her sister were concerned. He had acted like a small child and had no care for who he hurt. The only one who he thought about was himself. He had not been the only one in mourning but he left Remus alone both to mourn and raise Harry. Remus was happy raising Harry and writing but neither her or her husband had missed the stories about Black bat. Harry also told them sometimes he heard Papa cry at night when he thought Harry asleep.

Lucius showed his wife tickets to a show "I think enough time has been wasted on that man. I recall a promise to take my beautiful wife out tonight."


	5. ready for school

Lucius and Remus waited as the boys were getting robes with Narcissa. The wand shop and for owls left .They had done a few shops for the boys like the apothecary. Lucius knew his son would be a snake but Remus was not certain about his. Harry could have fit in well with any house. Though no where near as close the boys were friends with Neville. He may be the son of two aurors but likely would be a Hufflepuff. Harry and Draco agreed no matter what house they would be best friends. It was still hard to believe sometimes the boys were eleven.

As Harry and Draco came out Remus thought about Albus' offer. He had told him the arithmancy professor was considering retiring. He turned down the option He was busy writing and he could not be there every day. His son knew the truth of his past now but Remus had never revealed who Black bat was.

Harry was bouncing up and down "Papa can we go for wands finally?"

Remus smiled "I guess since we made you boys do all the fun stuff first we will have to brave this."

Of course a first wand was such an important moment for a wizard or a witch. Remus watched as Harry went second. Draco only had to try two but Harry had a growing pile next to him. He wished Lily and James had been here for the moment. Remus was the only parent Harry had memory of but Remus felt such a pang. The couple had loved their son so much and should have been there.

The boys were so proud when led out with their new wands. Harry had no idea who his new owl was from. No note had come with the voucher the owl was from the US. Remus never opened the letter from Sirius that came three years before. Narcissa had told him Sirius left New York and there was no sign where he went.

Narcissa as always knew him too well "The fool could not forget Harry would start school this year. I was surprised he sent no note."

Remus had not told them about the unopened letter "He has to know Harry has no memory of him. If he was going to come back it had to be years ago."

He could remember the man asking Remus to forgive him one day. It was one reason he never opened the letter. He may have found a way to forgive the man if he had come back home again. But the man continued to be a coward and in near ten years he had made but two attempts to contact them. Harry had no memories of him and like Black bat Remus had to make a life without him. He had called his love Black bat for so long he thought of him like that now.

Harry looked up from a snowy owl when Draco had chosen an eagle owl "But I want her."

Lucius laughed "Just because you two practically share a mind some times doesn't mean you have to have the same kind of owl."

The boys had a bond that could put twins to shame their parents thought. In the end they both bought their choice but they chose similar names for their owls. Draco chose to name his all black owl Hermes and Harry named his Aura. The Blacks were known for taking names from myth.

They nearly bumped into a man on their way out. Harry was polite as ever. "Sorry sir."

The man paused to look at Harry but his eyes were on Remus. "Not at all."

The man was brusk and went past them. Harry and Draco were too excited about school they didn't notice the look on Remus. As he moved with the boys towards the cauldron Remus was reminded again why taking a job at school was a bad idea. He didn't blame the man. He knew how he felt before he took Harry in.

Remus smiled when home his son noticed he looked sad "Oh just thinking how lonely it will be around here without you."

* * *

Harry and Draco stood with Neville and could not wait to get on board. Neville had been worried he would not get in as he had little magic. The three boys grew up on stories of the school and they were so excited to start. Some of Harry's fame died in the years since the war but there were some eyes on him. His Papa was not known as a wolf to most which is why he was careful not to use Papa wolf in public. Harry knew about his curse since he was seven.

The boys finally broke free and got on board. Neville had a cat named Nemean instead of an owl. His Uncle was going to give him a toad but his grandma got him a cat. The woman was so proud he got in and knew he was scared of owls. She was also kind of hoping he would be a lion like his dad.

The lunch trolley just passed when a girl with bushy hair came in with tears "Can I sit with you?"

Draco motioned her to sit "Sure. Why are you crying?'

Her name was Hermione and her parents were dentists. She had been in another compartment but a boy named Ron had been teasing her. She knew a lot from books but little practical as she was new to their world. They soon calmed her with chocolate and made introductions. She knew who Harry was but didn't ask tons of questions. She did seem a bit of a know it all but the boys knew that it was nerves.

Neville handed her a tissue "Maybe we can help you. And you know all I know about that sector is the television Harry and Draco have."

Hermione turned to look at the other two boys "Really?"

Harry and Draco had more contact then many had. Harry's mum like Hermione didn't know about magic until she was eleven and Remus worked in that world. His Papa had shown him where his mummy went to school and other things. He knew he had an Aunt out there but the woman never wanted to see him. Draco had come with Harry a few times. The rest of the time on the train they talked about it and Ron was soon forgotten.

As they got off the train and went for the boats Draco reassured her. "We promised no matter what house we'd be friends. That goes for you too now."


	6. dungeon bat enters

Harry noticed the looks from a red head when they came into the hall. The look though wasn't for him mainly but for Hermione. She confirmed that it was one of the boys teasing her on the train. Harry and Draco knew he was a Weasley. They had known about the family as Harry's Papa was friends with their late Uncles. Harry focussed on the ceremony and not on the prat. Hermione was more nervous then before but Neville seemed to calm her down.

As he waited for his turn his eyes kept going to the teachers. He wasn't certain why until he saw the man from town. Draco saw where he was looking and explained the man was his godfather. The man was friends with his dad but didn't come to the manor often since Draco was little.

Hermione and Neville were going to make them prove their promise. Hermione was a Ravenclaw and Neville Hufflepuff. Harry was next "Harry James Lupin."

He was surprised when the hat spoke to him "Ah Mr Lupin now you are a hard one to place. I could see you in all."

Harry's eyes were on Draco "I know my parents were lions but I know I should be Slytherin."

The hat almost seemed to laugh "I do sense a very cunning side. Better be Slytherin."

The last part was shouted and Harry handed the hat to Professor McGonagall. The fact he still had some fame showed in the evident shock in the room. Harry was so happy. He had meant it about houses but he wanted to be in the same one as Draco. They would share a dorm and all classes together. He knew for a moment there was a chance Draco could be in another house. He shook away the thought. Harry had been the only real question.

Sure enough Draco soon joined him at the table. The hat barely touched his head before it called out. Draco was beaming when he joined him. They shot a smile at Neville. His gran may be disappointed at first but Neville was better suited to his house. She loved and was proud of him even if not always so vocal about it.

Draco clapped him on the back when Ron was a lion "Happy you aren't over there?"

Harry faked seriousness "No I wanted to be a lion like Papa. And imagine what a good friend I would have in Ron."

It would have been kind of cool if they had all four houses covered. Apart from Ron he would not have been upset to be a lion like Papa but this was better. Their dads often said they were so close they were twins. Harry noticed one set of real twins had been in different houses. He was happy that it wasn't their fait. He knew his Papa wouldn't be disappointed he wasn't a lion. He had told Harry he just wanted his son to do well and have fun.

One of the other boys their age turned to them. His name was Blaise "Have you heard about the red head?"

Draco cut him off with a groan "The little prat Ron? He was pouring on the charm and terrorizing our friend."

Blaise shook his head "No the twins who I assume are his brothers. I heard they know all these secret passages and pranks. Kind of cool for lions."

Harry and Draco shared a smile. Harry was given two gifts from his Papa before he left for school. One was an invisibility cloak from his father. The second was the marauders map. He knew Peter was dead and his father of course. He had no idea what happened to the fourth. Papa said he simply moved after the war.

Their prefect took them to the dorms "Our head of house has weekly meetings with us. It is too late tonight but you should meet him tomorrow.'

One of the older boys near them named Adrian turned to them "He is pretty cool and easy to talk to. The rest of the school is scared and calls him a vampire."

Harry and Draco went off to their room with the other three. Draco had heard his dad mention the same thing about him more then once. Harry thought it odd considering how often he was at the manor that he never met the man before. Draco didn't as he reminded Harry even he barely saw the man.

Harry thought about home "I hope Papa is not too lonely without me. I made Kreacher promise he would still care for Papa when I am gone."

* * *

Some may have groaned but Harry was happy to have potions first. He loved to go through all the potions books at the house. He had been fascinated by the potion his Papa had to take. He knew most people thought potions boring as they were anxious to get into practical classes. Harry was just as excited to learn to use his new wand but he was still looking forward to this. Potions was taught by Draco's godfather which also added to it.

The class was with Ron and the rest of his house. Harry had to smirk when Ron actually wanted to pair with him. Harry had no intention if he could help it. He instead took up a seat between Draco and Blaise at the front of the room.

The man from the head table swept into the room "Welcome to potions. There will be no waving of wands or pretty chants in this class."

Ron could be heard whispering as the speech went on "I wonder if we will all be greasy haired snake like him?"

Snape turned to him "Since you seem to know so much you don't need to listen where would you locate a bezoar?"

Ron went red in the face and even his own house had a laugh at his answer. Harry earned the first points for his house by answering the question. Draco was on his heels as he was given a chance with the second one Ron failed. The man soon had them start on their first potion.

Blaise looked back at Ron "I would watch our potion around him. He looks like he is about to explode."

Draco snorted "As long as it is him and not his potion. The way he is going we might not be so lucky."

Ron was heard muttering under his breath about the man as he passed. It was nothing new for him but he wasn't above giving detentions on the first day. Instead he only took points and gave a warning to them as well. He knew what many kids and even staff said about him from time to time but he wouldn't have it in his class.

Ron was boiling over by the end of class "Can you believe that man? No wonder the school calls him dungeon bat."


	7. questions on nickname

Harry and Draco shared a look and knew they were both thinking the same thing. They knew it could simply be a coincidence but they were not certain. Draco knew the man had been called a bat even when he was in school. And he was never at the manor when Harry and his Papa came to visit. Remus had told them the man had gone on a quest but they knew those were fairy tales. They had wanted Harry's Papa to have his own happy ending and they may just have found a way.

They waited until they were back in the dorms before they spoke about it. Draco loved his Uncle Moony a lot and was as anxious as Harry for this to work. Harry was a bit worried if this was the man. If he was so close all this time why were they apart?

Draco knew his concerns "There could be many reasons. We need to find out soon."

Harry agreed with him "But how? I mean I can't just ask him."

Draco shook his head "Are you sure your Papa won't tell you?"

Harry reminded him that he asked the man more then once in the past. What ever caused them to split up in the first place Remus would not speak about. Harry knew his Papa always tried to be honest with him but he wasn't sure he would now. He would know that Harry wouldn't let it drop if he confirmed Professor Snape was it. They needed to find out without him. Papa wolf needed to be reunited with the love of his life.

Harry knew Papa was lonely. Outside the Malfoys and Tonks he had few friends. Harry knew with his parents gone his dad's only real friend from school was some man named Padfoot. He didn't know much of the man other then he went abroad when Harry was a baby.

Draco knew they needed to do some research "You have to find some way to get to know the man."

Harry shook his head "If he is Black bat he obviously knows who my Papa is. He is your godfather. Maybe you can find out."

Shaking his head Draco thought Harry needed to do this. He hadn't ever been close to the man. His Uncle Moony had been more involved in his life. Harry may have the harder time getting close to the man but he would likely have a better chance at the truth.

They were surprised when Adrian who they met the night before spoke up "Professor Snape usually picks someone to help him in his lab."

Harry was surprised and didn't comment on him listening in "Surely he would choose someone older."

Adrian came over from where he had been reading and over heard them talking. He told them he had been lab assistant last year. The man chose them for their promise and interest not based on age. Severus hadn't chosen a new one yet but Adrian knew he would be consulted. He had been chosen based partially on the recommend of the previous one. In Slytherin older students tutored younger ones to build house unity. He could put in a word for Harry if Harry had any skill.

Draco cut in when Harry was being too humble. He had impressed the man with his answers in class and they made a perfect potion. Since there was no opening for seeker Harry would not be in quidditch this year and would have the time.

Adrian smiled "He won't choose for a few weeks. Keep performing well in his class and I will see about convincing him to choose you."

* * *

Harry came out to try outs even though there was no opening for seeker. Draco wanted to be a chaser and there was an opening. The team would never choose a first year to start but they had a reserve chaser position to fill too. Both the reserve and starting seeker would finish school that year. Hermione and Neville came out to keep him company as he watched. Hermione was terrified of heights and Neville was sporting a broken wrist from his first class on a broom.

Both Hermione and Neville were happy in their houses. Hermione found in a house full of book worms no one thought her a know it all. They both made new friends as Harry and Draco had. Blaise was actually with them watching. But they would keep to their promise to remain friends.

Hermione was actually keen to learn about the game "It is kind of cool I mean as a fan. You could never get me up there with those balls."

Harry laughed and shrugged "Wait until you see a game. This is nothing. The real bludgers are ten times worse."

She went pale as a sheet and Harry felt bad for his words. He assured her the balls were charmed so they could never come near the stands. And the beaters would always be on the field as well. Neville held her hand and spoke to her a bit. Harry couldn't help but smile when he watched them together.

Draco ran over to them after try outs "I am the new reserve chaser. Next year you will be seeker for sure and we will win the cup."

Ron's voice came from behind "Too bad he wasn't on the team this year. It would make us whipping your asses all that much easier."

Ron had come down as the lions had the field next. They laughed when they realized he was trying out for the opening seeker position. If any one was nearly as bad as Neville it was Ron. His twin brothers were on the team but that wouldn't help. The captain was obsessed and the twins didn't seem to like their brother.

Fred actually whispered to them when they came for their brother "The team has taken bets on how long it will take him to fall off of his broom."

Harry raised an eyebrow "On his own or with a little help?"

George tried to look innocent when he claimed he would love to play with his brother. They hadn't really met the twins but the had seen some of their pranks. Harry and Draco were so distracted with the black bat issue they hadn't even used the map yet. Well other then for a trip to the kitchens.

Hermione pointed at the food bundle next to her "I have a feeling this will come in handy. I doubt we will make it to lunch."


	8. new lab assistant

Harry kept looking at the man when ever in potions class or at house meetings. He wasn't so much a bat but Harry was confused. He knew the quest was still part of the fairy tale but he was still certain there was a good reason they were apart. Draco reminded him they didn't know every thing Harry could not give up hope. Harry thanks to his Aunts never missed a second parent in his life. But Papa was so lonely especially now that he was at school. He hoped he could find out the truth and soon. His friends were all happy to help him out Neville liked his Papa and Hermione was happy to be included.

Harry made sure to read ahead in potions though ahead in all of his classes. He won points all the time with answers and perfect potions. Adrian confirmed by the end of September Professor Snape asked his advice. The man seemed a bit reluctant though. Harry was once again reminded he knew who Harry's Papa was.

On the last Friday of the month Professor Snape called "Mr Lupin I would like you to come to my office after dinner."

Harry tried to contain his excitement "Of course professor."

He was not allowing himself to believe it worked. He reminded Draco that the man was their head of house. Draco was sure it worked. Severus spoke to the house on Sundays and otherwise had an open door policy with them. The only other reason would be if he was having problems in class or was in trouble. He was already becoming a favourite of the staff and acing his classes.

Harry told himself not to get his hopes up. Adrian of course had told him the man would choose soon. Harry didn't even mind if he found out he wasn't Black bat. He loved potions and thought this may be fun Papa said both he and Harry's mummy liked them to.

Harry knocked on the open office door "You asked to see me Professor."

Severus motioned him to sit "I have noticed you show a real knack for my class."

Harry blushed a bit "Thank you sir. It is my favourite well with charms."

Severus looked up "I am not sure you are aware but I choose a student every year as my assistant."

He explained this was not a paid position. It did bring some extra credit with it and of course came in handy for the classes. He had known those in the past chosen to perform top in Owl and Newt exams for potions.

Severus added "I usually go for someone older but you show a real skill for it. I see you perform well in all classes. Would this interest you?"

Harry didn't hesitate of course "I would be so honoured sir. I promise I won't make you regret choosing someone so young."

Severus told him he would be expected tomorrow morning till lunch as well as two evenings a week. Harry was so happy when he ran back to his dorms. He was sure he could help his Papa and he was also excited about the work. Draco didn't even have to ask how it went as the answer was clear on his face.

Adrian was happy it worked "But you better do a good job. Professor Snape will wring my neck for recommending you if you don't."

* * *

Adrian had nothing to worry about. Harry soon proved though younger then those before that he had more then enough skill for it. He had no idea how to broach the subject with the man and he didn't try at first. Hermione was the one who suggested that he should get to know the man first. They didn't talk much in those first weeks but Harry found himself working on third year potions at least.

Severus watched the young man with interest. He had been reluctant to choose him as having Harry in his house was hard enough. But the boy had a natural skill for it and he knew the choice was best. He never thought a son of James Potter could have a skill for potions.

The weekend after Halloween was the first quidditch game of the season "Papa."

Remus turned to see his son "Hi cub. Uncle Luc said he was coming for the game and I came along."

Remus had been spending time at the manor even without his son. He had become family with them and he and Lucius were friends. He confided to Lucius about the letter from Sirius a few years ago. Lucius knew where Sirius was as he had his contacts look into it after New York but Remus no longer cared.

Harry beamed "I am kind of disappointed I couldn't make reserve this year. But working with Professor Snape is cool. Did you know him in school?"

A shadow passed over Remus for a moment "Your Uncle Luc hung out with him. He is Draco's godfather."

Harry didn't miss how indirect an answer that was. He introduced his Papa to his new friends but he knew it was more confirmation. Draco got no air time but it was an amazing game. Harry was happy his Papa came. He noticed the professor Albus wanted Papa to replace had remained on another year. Perhaps if he could get Papa his happy ever after he would come teach here.

They were on their way down after Slytherin won the game to congratulate them. Harry shared a look with the twins. They had pulled some pranks together and agreed to leave competition on the field. Harry trotted off to see Draco but Remus bumped into Severus.

Severus moved to go around but stopped for a moment "You have raised a good son. You should be proud."

Remus watched the man retreat "I am."

He turned back to his son but Lucius sent him a look. His focus went back to the boys where it should have been. Harry shared a look with Draco. They couldn't hear what was said but they had seen. Harry was even more convinced he needed to use his lab time. He had no doubt or little at least that they had the right man.

Lucius smiled "Remus and I have permission you boys and some friends into town. I am sure butterbeers and the sweet shop await."


	9. talks delve deeper

Remus wasn't happy with Harry's new position. His son didn't know Severus was Black Bat but he would be suspicious. Remus never wanted his son to know the truth. Harry seemed to be like his mum and a romantic. Harry had no idea he was the reason Severus was not in his life. He knew his son would only blame himself. He knew Severus would never raise Harry but took him any ways. His boyfriend had never ruled out trying for kids but one day long down the road and his own. Remus owed it to James and Lily but also Harry to be his Papa. He had never asked Severus if he was willing to help raise Harry. He had known the answer and Severus had made no attempt to talk to him. He would do any thing he could to protect his son from the truth. But he couldn't forbid Harry from the position.

Severus had never thought to be around the child. Remus had made it clear he didn't want Severus in his life. But as the weeks went on he was happy in his choice. Harry was proof of nurture over nature. Though there was a lot of Lily in him he was definitely Remus' little boy. He could see why Remus was obviously proud.

Harry was working with him on Friday night on the wolf bane's potion "I wish I could stay and help finish."

Severus looked up "You have already remained an extra hour. But if you would like I will okay it so curfew is not an issue."

Harry beamed "I know some has to be done tomorrow but I would like to see it through. I know how much it helps my Papa."

An odd look passed across the man's face for a moment "We have about a half hour left. Then it needs to sit over night."

Harry noticed they had not followed the potion word for word. Severus wasn't surprised of course that Harry would notice that. He admitted he had been working on and improving the potion for years. He passed it off as he was a potions master and it was part of what he did as a career. Harry knew that may be part but not all of it. He knew his Papa was the reason. He found hope as the man still obviously cared about Papa.

Severus couldn't keep from thinking about Remus for a moment. He wondered for a moment if Harry knew but he shook the thought away. Remus had obviously moved on and would not have told Harry. He wasn't sure why but he found himself inviting Harry into his rooms for tea when done.

Harry noticed a photo of him and Lucius when they waited "I know you were in other houses but did you know my Papa in school?"

Severus was careful "I of course was in the same year. I knew your mother well. We actually grew up in the same town."

Harry knew he was supposed to find out about Papa but he stopped "You knew my mum as a kid? Papa took me to see where she grew up."

Severus wasn't sure he should get so personal. Oddly beyond Lucius the only ones who he ever spoke to were Harry's mum and Papa. He knew though that Harry obviously had no memories of his mother. Remus would have told him a lot but as tea came he told Harry a few. He didn't mention his abusive father but how he met Lily in the park and a bit of their childhood. He stayed away from school years.

Harry had a feeling Severus was avoiding going older. He didn't mind really. He liked to hear stories about his mum. His Papa had told him what he knew and took Harry to the park but Severus knew so much more. His mum was a picture as he had no memories but he liked the stories.

Harry looked away when the man mentioned his Aunt "Papa said the woman won't see me. He went to tell her mum died but she won't see me."

Severus wasn't surprised "Your Aunt never liked magic and was a bit jealous of your mum. It was her loss not to know you."

They spoke for a time but Severus ran to his lab as he forgot something. He realized when there how late it was. He went back to take Harry to the dorms but found him asleep. For a moment he almost woke him but instead picked Harry up and took him to his guest room.

As he tucked Harry in he knew he should have sent him to the dorms but could not bring himself too. "He was coming to help you in the morning any ways."

* * *

Harry had been surprised a few weeks back to wake up in Professor Snape's rooms. His friends were excited but he admitted they spoke of his mum. Draco knew how much Harry loved stories about his mum. Narcissa and Andromeda had filled most of the void but he had never had a mum to remember. He liked to hear about his dad but it was different. He not only had an Uncle but a Papa. Draco knew part of wanting to get his Papa and Severus back together was for himself. Even with his extended family Harry always knew he was missing a second parent. Part of Harry always wanted that.

A week before Christmas they had a surprise in defence. Slytherin took the class with Gryffindor. For the first time they were having a guest speaker. His name was Lockhart and he was some famous author. Albus continued to refuse to use his books as texts as he called them frauds.

Ron sneered when the man came into the room "Mum is totally in love with him."

One of his cronies shrugged "I don't know some of his books are cool."

Ron laughed "I like the one about werewolves."

Harry was boiling over as he listened to them. The book on wolves was total crap. The man claimed he faced many purebloods. He would have found them peaceful unless he attacked first. He spoke about them like filthy monsters and Harry's blood boiled when he read it.

Lockhart unfortunately heard them "You know I was going to have us act out a scene or two. I think you boys have the right idea."

Harry was pale when he saw the chapter they were doing "No."

He had read part of the book but watching it acted out was too much. He had always known there were close minded people out there. He was careful never to use his Papa's nickname in public. He wasn't ashamed and his friends even Hermione knew the truth. It amazed him almost half the class was against this role play and most were his house. A lot of old blood families were not given enough credit. After two scenes Harry had enough. He looked close to tears and he asked permission to see Poppy. His friends were worried about him as he fled Ron and his friends were laughing.

Draco was worried and since it was dinner after he went to the infirmary. Poppy told Draco Harry never came. He was worried and with Hermione and Neville began to check. Even the twins and others helped. After the dorms he went to Severus.

He quickly explained what happened in class "And now we can't find him. He was so upset and I am worried."

Author note: I had a question about Sirius He will come back but not till later in the story


	10. tracking him down

Worry filled them as they could find no sign of Harry. Draco hadn't wanted to rat Harry out but he thought about the map and cloak. If Harry didn't want to be found in the school he had more then one way. Severus didn't need to be told as he knew about both. He didn't know for sure Harry had them but he assumed Remus would give them. Harry may have only been at school for a few months but even without the two he knew this school. They found comfort in Harry's cloak was in his trunk when Draco looked. But he still had the map and the school.

Severus went to Albus irate at what happened. Any guest speakers in a class would have been okayed through him. Albus refused to use the man's books in school as he called them frauds. He had no idea what Albus was thinking allowing the man in. Or having no idea what he would cover.

Albus was pale when he was told "I had no idea the man would pull that. He was meant to promote his new autobiography. I thought it harmless."

Severus snarled "So harmless one of my house is so upset no one can find him? I would contact Remus."

Albus agreed "He knows the school better then any one not to mention his son."

Severus ignored a look from the man. Albus never really understood why the two men had broken up. Severus obviously cared for the child now. Severus had no time for his meddling and went back out. He knew the twins were looking and they gave the marauders a run for their money. He knew he needed to find him. He didn't know Harry well though. But it donned on him how much Harry was Remus' son.

Thinking like Remus he went past obvious places like the astronomy tower and room of requirements. There was a lower level of the school even below the kitchens. They had been the real dungeons at one time. They were damp and risky as there was access to a cistern.

He thought he might be wrong until he heard some quiet sobbing "Harry where are you? Harry?"

Finally a small voice responded "Leave me alone."

He found Harry near the water and he was soaked. He was battered and Severus knew he must have fallen on the wet steps. He could see Harry's left ankle was at an odd angle and suspected Harry was not able to stand up. Harry confirmed that with a nod. He asked Harry why he hadn't called an elf. His own elf or one of the school elves would have come. Harry didn't respond at all but it was obvious.

Knowing he needed to stop the hunt he did just that. He had a school elf send word to Albus and Harry's friends that he had been found. He knew Harry was in no shape for others right now so he sat down with Harry.

Harry finally spoke "That man calls werewolves filthy monsters. He talks about hunting them like a game. My Papa is not a monster."

Severus felt a sickening pang for Harry "No he isn't. That man is a narrow minded fool."

Harry shook his head "Ron and his house were all laughing and talking about wolf heads on their wall."

Severus made Harry look up "There will always be cruel people. But we both know your Papa and his kind aren't animals or monsters."

He was a bit surprised when Harry sunk into his arms but he held him. He reminded Harry what smart people knew. Other then renegades purebloods were peaceful unless attacked. Fenrir had been banished from his pack for attacking children. Like centaurs they tried to remain removed. All Harry had to remember was he knew that and those who loved him knew that. His own house had been sickened too.

He noticed Harry cried himself into an exhausted sleep. He wrapped Harry in his robes and started the hike out. He would take the floo from his rooms as he didn't need the entire school talking. Harry had been through enough.

In his rooms he looked down at Harry "You are so like your father."

* * *

Lucius accompanied Remus to school not only worried about his nephew but Remus as well. He knew the man blamed himself even if he had no control. It was like when Harry was too little to understand full moons and was upset. Remus had no choice in being a wolf and he had always done his best to protect his son. Harry understood about it and was proud of his Papa. The class had no idea about him still. Only his friends knew him to be missing.

Albus met them inside and for once was happy to see Lucius. He reassured Remus the man wouldn't be allowed near the school again. He took them up to the infirmary. An elf had come moments before to tell them Harry was found.

Remus was pacing when Severus came through the floo with Harry in his arms "What happened to him?"

Severus put him down on a bed for Poppy and turned "He was down in the bowels of the school. He took a fall on wet steps."

Poppy began to examine him. Harry had sprained his ankle which unfortunately couldn't be healed with potions and needed time. He was half frozen so she soon had him in dry pyjamas and in warming blankets. Severus cast a minor warming spell on Harry as they talked. The rest were minor contusions but a nasty bump to the head. The rest of the class thought him ill and would continue to. He was given something to keep him out over night.

Remus sunk down with his son and kissed his sleeping head "How did you find him?"

Severus sighed "He is so much like you I just thought back."

Remus remembered being down there after nearly killing Severus in form "Thank you for finding him."

Severus looked down at the sleeping boy "He is my assistant and in my house." and after a pause "And your son."

Remus was surprised by the last part "All the more reason for you to keep your distance."

There was a pained look in Severus for a moment. Both Lucius and Remus saw the look before it slipped away. Both men knew what Remus meant by that. He and Severus hadn't spoken except for the rare run in since that Halloween. Severus had made it clear he didn't want to raise Harry.

Severus went to leave but he paused for one moment before he left "You never asked."


	11. you never asked

Remus watched in confusion as the man left the room. He hadn't asked him? Remus was sure that he must have heard the man wrong or took it the wrong way. He hadn't asked true but what was the point. Severus had made it clear he wasn't ready to have kids yet. He had only recently before then agreed to them some day. And the child was a Potter. Severus put up with James for the sake of Remus but they hadn't moved past their school days. James had done all he could with Sirius to taunt Severus in school. The man hadn't wanted kids especially not James'. He hadn't asked because honestly he didn't want the pain.

Lucius tried to convince Remus to go and talk to the man. He was good friends with them both though closer to Remus lately. He know both of them were plain stubborn. Remus refused to leave his son though even if he would be out over night. Lucius knew him well enough not to push.

Draco appeared after dinner "Professor McGonagall gave me detention up here."

Lucius looked at his son in surprise "What did you do?"

To their surprise both Hermione and Neville came in. It seemed they hadn't taken well what Ron and his friends had done. They had heard them calling Harry a bleeding heart cry baby and had pulled a prank on them. Unfortunately they were caught red handed by Minerva. She had known what happened with Harry so she took it easy on them. She sent them to Poppy so they could see Harry but was sure they would still be punished.

Poppy had come in and told why she put them to work. It turns out she needed some of her supplies sorted. She brought them out and put them on the bed next to the one Harry was in. The woman understood what they did for a friend and picked an easy task and one they could sit with Harry.

Lucius didn't admonish his son and actually chuckled "Just make sure not to do any thing too bad she sends word home. Your mum won't be so understanding."

Hermione surprisingly considering she was the book worm answered "No worries we will ask the twins for help next time. They never get caught."

Remus joined Lucius in humour when they left "I am happy my son has such good friends."

For a moment he almost compared them to the marauders. The marauders lived only in kid's stories and the map now. Peter's name he wished he could take from the map as the traitor never even really helped make it. Remus looked at his son and for a moment again couldn't understand how Sirius could have left or never come back. Shaking his head he told himself that was the past. He was happy his son had made such good friends.

It was barely after dawn when he woke. His son was stirring in bed and his hearing picked up the faint sound. He sat down on the bed when his son's eyes fluttered open. He could see Harry's surprise but relief to see him.

He kissed his son's brow "You gave everyone quite the scare. I am so sorry what that man did."

Harry held to his dad "It isn't your fault Papa Wolf. Professor Snape reminded me what you always say about ignorant people."

Remus wasn't surprised. Severus had given him much the same talk once. He noticed his son was fighting sleep "Go back to sleep I'll be here."

Harry was still under the affects of a sleeping potion and quickly was drifting off "I like Black Bat Papa."

Remus stared at his sleeping son in shock. Harry had figured out who Black Bat was. He knew Harry spent a lot of time with him but he never told his son any real detail about the man. He had told Harry he had gone off on a quest. He was worried. He didn't want Harry to know the reason Papa never had his happily ever after was because of him. But he remembered Severus with his son and the man's words last night.

Lucius knew his mind "Harry will be out for a few more hours. We both know he will be in his lab."

* * *

Severus knew most people in the castle would be asleep. Not even many professors went to the early breakfast on weekends. He found it one of the best time to work on potions. He didn't have kids coming or other staff interrupting him when he worked. He usually could focus at this time of morning but for some reason he was having trouble concentrating that morning. And it wasn't simply because of his assistant.

Remus stood in the doorway watching. He knew Severus was either distracted or was ignoring him. The man's hearing was nearly as good as his own. It was why he and Lily called him Black Bat. Not because of the vampire gossip that went around.

Remus broke the silence "What do you mean I didn't ask?"

Severus didn't look up from the potion "And here I thought you were the smart marauder."

Remus could hear the hurt in the man. Severus was never one to show his emotions very often. He knew when Severus called him a marauder he was lashing out. He once told Remus he could over look his friends as he loved him so much. He was not a marauder to Severus.

Remus stopped him "What did you mean?"

Severus looked up "To raise him you fool. You never asked."

Remus pulled back in shock realizing he hadn't heard wrong "You hated James. You didn't want to start a family."

Severus looked away "But I loved you. Obviously more then you loved me."

He had taken Harry without asking the man he loved. He wouldn't ever have changed that if he could go back. But he reminded Severus that he had disappeared. He had given Lucius the wolf's bane potion. He had avoided the manor like the plague. He had given Remus every reason to doubt he wanted to help.

Severus called as Remus turned to leave "I could have loved him for you. I would have loved him for you. But I wasn't good enough to raise a Potter to you."

Remus turned back to look at him "I wanted to talk to you so many times. Like that first full moon. You pushed me away."

They had both pushed each other away they thought silently. Severus had always wanted to be a dad. He had simply been worried he would turn into Tobias. And then Harry had come along. And when Remus hadn't asked his old insecurities came up. He thought Remus would turn his help away. He could admit only to himself he was scared of being rejected. He worried Remus wouldn't think him good enough to raise James' son.

Remus' head was whirling. So much went by. He needed time to think "I need to go back to my son."


	12. son speaks up

Remus had gone down to the lab in hopes of answers of some kind. He had instead come back to the infirmary with more questions. He had been so certain Severus would never be willing to raise Harry with him. He had been so certain when he took Harry he gave up a job and love. But now he was confronted with the fact if he had fought for Severus he would have had him. He wouldn't have even had to fight as Severus had been ready to agree. Instead he raised Harry alone. He could have had a husband and second father for Harry if he hadn't been a coward. Severus was in part to blame for avoiding him but Remus knew it was him.

As his son woke up again he wondered. He had thought he had been all the Papa Harry needed. Had his son been wanting a second parent? Narcissa and her sister always filled the void or so he believed. He had never thought he had perhaps hurt his son.

Harry's eyes opened and he could see his son was relieved "Papa wolf you're still here.'

Remus kissed his son "I promised I would be. Uncle Lucius had to go but he said we should expect your Aunt."

Harry smiled a bit at that "She won't be very happy with me."

His Aunt often said her son and nephew were trying to make her hair go white. Narcissa had always loved Harry as a member of her family. She would be upset but Remus thought Lockhart should be happy to be gone. Remus would have loved to rip the man to shreds but he had restraint. Narcissa showed her Black blood when it came to the boys. She could put a mother bear to shame.

Remus had been given rooms at school for a few days. Harry would likely not return to class till Tuesday. After the incident in class and his injuries Albus knew he could use his Papa. Albus was actually hoping to convince Remus to take the job. He would be out a professor by summer at the latest.

Remus held Harry's hand "Cub what did you mean about Black Bat?"

Harry beamed "I had to find him and my friends helped. I know Professor Snape is Black Bat. I really like him Papa."

Remus' head spun from the speed of his son "How did you know?"

Harry explained about the man's nickname from he kids. Draco admitted he knew his godfather was called it in school. And the man never came to the manor when Harry and his Papa were there. He convinced Adrian to help him get the lab position so he could know the man. He worried his Papa would be upset with him about it. Remus actually couldn't help but smile. There was no doubt Harry was a mini marauder.

Remus hadn't spoken to his son about Severus to protect him. He had been certain the reason Severus wasn't in his life was Harry. In part it was true as Harry brought out Severus' insecurities but Remus was to blame. And all his secrecy did was make his son curious.

Harry smiled "Now I know and now you and Black Bat can be together."

Remus shook his head "It's not that simple cub. Harry be honest do you miss having a second parent? Papa thought with Aunt Cissy and Andromeda you didn't."

Harry shook his head "No. But Papa you are so lonely. You just have Kreacher for company. And I don't want Papa to cry at night any more."

Shock ran through Remus as he had no idea Harry knew. He cried at night so he wouldn't upset his son. Part of it he could admit had to do with Severus. But also Harry and his parents. When ever he had a special first with Harry like wand shopping he thought about the couple. They should have been there for their son. Sirius from time to time brought them too. He was rarer as he was more frustration then pain.

Remus held his son "Maybe one day Papa will have a happily ever after. But for now you are more then enough."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy Papa stayed until he was ready to go back. He tried to convince him to talk to Professor Snape but to no avail. He hadn't given up hope especially when he heard Papa and Albus talk. The arithmancy professor agreed to finish the year but was anxious to retire. Remus had promised he would seriously consider it. It seemed though an elective so easy to postpone for full moons finding a teacher was hard. There weren't a lot of people out there keen to teach it.

Harry was a bit worried Professor Snape would choose a new assistant. Part was because Harry had been away from the lab. And in part because the man must know Harry knew about them. Harry was relieved when told he was expected as usual. Harry was more determined then ever.

Severus motioned him to come in "I see you are doing better."

Harry put on his apron "Thank you for talking to me. And for not choosing a new assistant."

Severus simply reminded Harry the position was more for the student then him. Yes it got some work done faster but the importance was on teaching. Harry only missed two sessions as it was. Severus could also admit he had come to enjoy Harry's company more than any assistant before. It had some to do with Remus but not all. He was reminded of the talk with Remus. He had mean it when he said he could have loved Harry for Remus.

Harry was a bit more nervous. It didn't affect his tasks at all but his tongue was another matter. Both he and Severus wee thinking about their talk in the bowels. But also about their separate conversations with Remus as well.

Harry finally spoke "Papa is considering taking over arithmancy. He is really lonely at home. I know he misses Sirius and Black Bat."

Severus looked up as the potion was finishing "Black bat? As I recall your Papa's friends did have some strange nicknames."

Harry picked up his bag but took out a book "Papa never told me who. He told me stories when I was little. Mummy was a princess. Black Bat was Papa's true love."

With that Harry left but he left the book. Severus cleaned up but his attention was on the book. He had heard about the kid's books Remus had published. He always knew Remus had more skill then texts. But it never occurred to him he was a character. He found himself reading the book over tea.

Severus put the book down and looked into the flames "Moony and Black Bat."


	13. several christmas surprises

Harry was a bit reluctant to leave for Christmas. He had been so certain his talk with Papa and then leaving the book would work. The book had been Hermione's idea thinking it would show Severus Remus never forgot about him. He held some hope as the man hadn't given the book back for a week. Harry and Draco considered Christmas at school as the man was chaperoning again but they wanted to go home. Besides the prat Ron would be staying. Harry just reminded himself to work harder next term. For the most part it was about Papa but there was a little part of him who liked the thought of having a second dad.

Lucius knew what the boys had tried. He honestly wished they would succeed. He loved both men and he wanted to see them happy. And he knew Harry wanted it for himself too. Harry loved his Aunts and Uncles and his Papa was amazing but he couldn't help but see something missing.

On Christmas eve he watched the boys coming in from the stables "It's nice to have them home."

Remus smiled "I had thought you forgot. I mean I hear you were at school yesterday."

Lucius shrugged "I am a school governor. You know how much time I spend there."

Remus gave him a look that told him he didn't believe it. He of course knew Lucius and Severus remained friends. He had only become friends with Lucius since that Halloween. He knew though it wasn't school business nor a normal social visit that took him there. He would never admit it but Lucius loved to meddle as much as his wife did. He was usually just more covert about it then she was. Remus knew he meant well but wasn't surprised it hadn't worked.

The boys came towards them hungry and excited. The Tonks would be arriving any minute for a few days. Lucius shooed the boys to go and clean up. They made it back down into the sitting room as the other family came in.

Narcissa noticed the abundance of ginger bread cookies as well as some other sweets "The elves seemed to have gone over board."

A voice came from the door instead "Or they remembered how much I liked them."

All eyes turned to the door where Severus now stood. Lucius was as surprised as the others. He had tried to convince his brother to come but he was as stubborn as ever. He knew how much both men were still in love. And Harry proved the one obstacle they both feared stood in their way wasn't one. Severus was willing to be a father to Harry and Remus was willing to let him. They were both just too stubborn and scared to take the first step.

Severus looked around the room. He had missed spending holidays here but he couldn't even blame it on Remus. As nice as Christmas at school was he missed being here. But it wasn't nostalgia or Draco that brought him back. Or at least not alone.

Lucius came and handed him some egg nog "I thought you reminded me you had to chaperone."

Severus smirked at him "Some how Albus got wind of the invitation. He reminded me after chaperone for ten years in a row I should take a holiday."

The teachers were all supposed to rotate chaperoning. But at Christmas any one who wanted to go had no problem. It had been years since there had been a professor with a family. There were teachers who lived at school twelve months of the year so chaperones were covered. Severus didn't spend summers there as he had a home of his own and escaped to it for summers. Christmas though the last time he left was Draco's first.

Severus looked at the boys "And with all the red heads there for Christmas I had more incentive. The twins seem even more wild without their two little handlers."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas morning Severus was up early for the first time. Well he usually was up by dawn but for potions and not gifts. But he knew even if more mature then many that Harry and Draco were still kids. Other then the rare kid who remained for Christmas he hadn't been around it for a long time. He found he was second to last coming down. He was used to being the first person up in the mornings.

He had sent gifts for the Malfoys with Lucius. He hadn't been convinced to come until Albus threatened to send him on a tropical cruise. He knew the gifts were under the tree. He had two though in his pockets. He had planned to send Harry's with an elf today if he hadn't come. The other he was unsure of.

He saw Draco opening his gift and handed Harry one "I hope you approve."

Harry opened to find a journal and an old potions text "This is yours."

He meant the text and Severus confirmed. Even back in school he had been altering and perfecting potions. The book had many of his ideas in it. He had shown is to Harry once. It may not have been as cool as the marauder's map but to him it was special. He knew it would mean more to Harry then his godson. Harry admitted he had been writing a bit like his Papa and the empty journal was meant for it.

Remus came over to him when the boys were on to more. He knew how much that text meant to Severus over the years. It was funny to some as it was just an old cheap text that was used when Severus got it but Remus knew better.

Remus handed him his own gift "I am amazed you gave that to my son."

Severus took out his own gift to Remus and passed it "I had hoped I may pass it to a son one day."

Remus was reminded what Severus had said about wanting to be a dad. He had been insecure about his own father and he may become him. Remus had always known he wouldn't. He hadn't not asked about Harry because he worried Severus could be a good dad. He had only worried about Severus not wanting to be one to Harry.

Severus saw Remus' eyes both on the ancient runes book and journal "I think you should take Albus' offer and come to school."

Remus knew Severus wasn't simply wanting him as a colleague "I will consider it."

He hadn't taken it before because of Severus. He couldn't deny the man telling him he should take the job meant a lot. He knew it was Severus' attempt at opening the door up to at least the chance of a future together. Even if it couldn't work out he always liked the thought to teach and would be close to his son. He was broken from his thoughts by a gift his son opened which was causing a stir.

Harry looked up from the expensive new quidditch pads and gloves "It's from Sirius. That's Padfoot's real name isn't it Papa?"


	14. Papa comes too

Harry's gift from Sirius had been a shock for him. It wasn't the first gift Harry got from him since Sirius left. Aura was a gift for him from Sirius. Narcissa had reminded Remus her cousin couldn't forget Harry would start school that year. But that voucher had come with no letter or card. Remus had only known it came from Sirius by the fact it came from the US. Remus wondered what Sirius was trying to pull now. He had been gone for years and Harry knew him as nothing more then a character in the stories. He knew the man had once been close to Papa wolf and his dad but he was some stranger. He wasn't the man who never wanted to put baby Harry down.

He watched that afternoon as Harry and Draco went out flying. Harry had been surprised by the gift but he hadn't really asked any questions. Remus was trying not to worry. There had been a time when he would have given any thing for the man to come home. But now he was worried. He worried about his son being hurt.

Severus came up to him "He can't take Harry away from you."

Remus turned to him slightly "How is it even after all these years you still know what I am thinking?"

Severus smiled a bit "You used to tell me I was reading your mind. But this time it's obvious."

Having a boyfriend trained in legimency may have worried some people. Remus knew though that Severus would never have invaded his thoughts. Severus knew how he felt and thought because they were closer then any one else to each other. Even after all this time apart they seemed to have a bond. It was why Lucius thought them fools. They knew each other so well except when it came to love.

Remus hadn't been meant to raise Harry. He could still remember reminding Sirius of his promise to James and his own problem. He hadn't been sure he could raise Harry as a wolf. But with the help of the Malfoys he had become Papa to Harry and he couldn't lose him.

Severus reminded him "He can't contest your adoption. Harry is your little boy."

Remus nodded "Lucius knew there would be opposition. He covered any loop holes Sirius was sent notice as we knew where he was back then."

Sirius had two years after the adoption where he could have protested. Even then once the adoption was complete he would have had little chance. He wasn't Harry's dad or even Uncle who gave up his son for adoption. It took three years of red tape but Remus had adopted his little boy. But it wasn't custody of Harry that had Remus worried. Severus knew it was the same worry that led to the secrecy behind him.

Remus looked down at his own gift from Sirius. It was the picture of the marauders and Harry on his first birthday with Peter removed from the photo. He had sent no note to Remus with it. He was likely reminded of the letter he had never responded to.

Remus sighed "I was wrong about you. But Sirius walked out on him."

Severus held him "And you."

Remus shook his head "I had years to deal with it. How do I explain if he comes back?"

Sirius hadn't simply been in mourning or not ready to be a dad. He had blamed Harry for the deaths of his parents. In a way it was better he left and Harry never grew up around his resentment. Remus thought his old friend would take some time and come to his senses. But this wasn't only the third time only the man was in contact. He had waited seven years to send the first letter. It would only hurt Harry to know why the man left. And he knew he would have to tell Harry if he came back.

Severus motioned to the boys "You have raised an amazing son and you will help him with what ever comes. And I will be there for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was surprised but happy when his dad came back to school with him. He had been convinced by his son and Severus to take the job. He hadn't really a life to leave. He would continue his books from school and see the Malfoys all the time. He had been surprised how fast it happened. He thought Easter the soonest sure the old professor would want time. It turns out he was anxious to leave and happy for Remus to take over right away.

Harry was so happy he was coming. He would have a room with his dad but he would remain in the dorms. He was sure it was proof he had worked his magic on Papa and Severus as well. If Papa was at school it would be much easier to get them together.

Remus had been at school for a month when an elf appeared in his rooms one night "Professor Snape be asking you to come."

He was a bit surprised by the time even if Friday "Is something wrong?"

The little elf didn't answer and took off. Remus was a bit worried as his son was working with the man tonight in the lab. Harry had proven while the position was to play matchmaker he actually really liked it. He wondered what James would have thought if he had known his son was considering potions. Remus knew if his son was hurt he would have been sent to the infirmary. Putting down his book he went down.

Severus had an odd look on his face when he ushered Remus into his rooms. He found his son curled up fast asleep. He would have taken Harry to his dorm but knew he usually spent the weekend with his Papa. Remus confirmed it.

Severus stopped him "Since I didn't open the floo maybe I can offer you tea."

Remus smiled at that "I am parched from the long long walk down here."

Severus called for some "This isn't the latest I have kept him but I hear he joined practice this afternoon."

The two of them had some tea and talked. Harry may have been asleep the first time but he was awake and did this intentionally. It worked better then he thought. He thought he fooled them until his Papa came over to him.

Remus had watched his son sleep enough to know he was faking. "I will not be carrying you to bed. And as punishment for this little trick you get none of the short bread."


	15. summer time news

Remus and Severus slowly worked back to each other. He never wanted to thank his son for meddling knowing it would encourage him. But they both could admit Harry's meddling was perhaps not a bad thing. They may have been apart for so long but it was obvious they were still in love. They still could finish each other's sentences or read each other's minds. Remus had given up on having love again. He hadn't wanted to date just any one and he had been so certain Harry would prevent him from being with Severus. He smiled as he watched his son and the man he loved together. He could see them being a family with each other.

By the summer he and Severus had began to date. Neither would admit it but Lucius thought there would at least be a proposal by Christmas. It may be quick to some but they had been in love for so long. Severus like Christmas returned to a summer at the manor but when Harry and Remus were not at the manor he was at Grimmauld. Harry had finished top of his class though Draco and Hermione gave him a run for the money.

Harry was excited "Papa can we go?"

Remus laughed "You know I think you need to do more homework. Your grades were embarrassing."

Harry turned "Papa you're just jealous because I did better then you. And Mione is waiting."

Kissing his son Remus assured him he was simply kidding. His son had in fact done better by him but just by a bit. Harry and Draco were spending a week with Hermione. Harry spent time in that sector to see where his mum grew up but not like this. He knew if not for his Papa he may have grown up in this sector. He knew it would have been miserable. His Aunt refused to see him so he couldn't see her having raised him with any thing but resentment.

Remus hadn't told his son but he was going away with Severus. He had to go to France for a few days for a new book. His son could have come but he was excited to go see Hermione. He and his dad would be with the Malfoys at the coast from his birthday and on.

Hermione was so excited when Remus brought Harry and Draco "I am so happy you came."

Remus turned to Michael "Are you sure you don't mind having the boys for a week?"

Michael laughed "We are more then happy to have them. We have wanted a chance to know some of her new friends."

It would be the full group in a few days as Neville would be coming for the weekend. The four of them had proven true to their word on the train. Helping Harry get his Papa and Severus together had just been one project. Hermione's parents were a bit surprised all three of her best friends were boys. She did have some female friends in her own house. Hermione had never had too many friends so the couple were more then happy to have the boys over.

The room next to Hermione's the boys were shown up to. Hermione's parents owned a spacious detached four bedroom house. They were dentists which they knew was a muggle term for a healer who worked with teeth. She often complained they wouldn't allow her to consider spell to fix them.

Hermione gave them a tour of the house and then went outside "I want to show you my old school."

Draco was up for it "It seems so odd to go to school before 11."

Harry shrugged "There are day schools in our world too. More common in other countries."

Harry had actually gone to a muggle pre-school and some other day programs when he got older. Growing up in London and not at one of the manors allowed for more of that. As they went to the park near the school Hermione asked about his mum's family. She knew of course his mum was muggle born but he never spoke about it. Harry went a bit pale and walked ahead. Hermione felt bad when Draco explained why. Hermione felt bad but Harry assured her it was okay.

Harry was in a better mood by the time they finished with the school and a few other places. They were of course not surprised that the tour included the library along the way. Hermione definitely was meant to be a Ravenclaw. Harry thought he was a book worm before he met her.

Jean was back from work when they got back "I am happy to finally meet you boys. I brought home pizza for dinner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was happy when he got back from France. The book tour had gone well but so had him and Severus. If there was any doubts left they would one day marry it all slipped away. Severus was the one who suggested perhaps spending only two weeks with the Malfoys at the coast. He thought it would be nice for the three of them to spend time together. To no surprise they got no protest from Harry. He wanted Papa wolf to have his Happily ever after and Severus was key to that now. He could admit he could hope for a second father. He was happy with Papa wolf but he could have a second.

On his birthday Harry was having a surf party. Hermione was not the only new friend. Along with some from their own house like Blaise the twins came too. They were to have a camp out down on the beach as part of it. It was inspired by Hermione. Harry told his Papa about the talk of his Aunt. For the first time in years Harry asked about seeing her. Remus was worried his son would only be hurt but he said they would look into it.

Severus smirked when his students were laughing at him "I will remember this next term. I would be expecting detentions."

Harry smiled "We didn't mean to laugh. Come on Professor Snape."

Remus smiled as he kissed him "I must say my son has brought out a new side."

Lucius made a joke he better hide away from the sun. His students would be worried if their vampire had a tan. Though for a moment Severus looked like he would hex Lucius he laughed. It definitely was a change from his summers in the potions lab. He was still doing some work and had a make shift lab here for it. But he had a chance of a life now. If he and Remus ever were to marry he needed to make time for Remus and his son. And the more he did the more he realized he liked it.

They were having lunch when Moody came with Tonks and her family. Though Moody had been invited to come to the party he took Remus aside for a moment. He cared about Harry and he didn't want to ruin the day at all for Harry.

Remus was both confused and worried when Moody took him aside "What is wrong?"

Moody looked towards Harry "Sirius may be returning to the UK."

Remus was shocked. Sirius had not only other then the rare gift been out of Harry's life but he cut all ties. Neither of his cousins heard from him or friends like Moody. He had signed over ownership of all the Black homes and vaults to Harry. All he had was the title and what his Uncle left him. He couldn't reclaim any of it except Grimmauld as the home officially was Lord Black's. Harry didn't need any of it as he had the Potter money but Grimmauld was his home.

Moody explained he had contacts who found where Sirius had worked and was told he left. It seemed he had been talking about coming home a lot in the past year. He had been known also to be looking into transport as well.

Moody finished "I didn't want to ruin today but you had to know. I know Grimmauld may become an issue."


	16. two unsuspected visitors

Though still not sure this was a good idea Remus agreed to take his son. For the second time that summer they planned a trip. They remained on the coast till the twelfth but then were to take Harry away. It would be the first taste of them as a family. They decided since Harry would not drop the subject of his Aunt they would take him first. They thought the trip after might cheer him up after the fact. Harry mentioned Remus hadn't taken him. Remus wasn't certain Petunia would have any more desire if she saw him. Severus though reminded Remus it was clear it would bother Harry till he knew for certain one way or another.

Severus thought it would go better if he didn't come. Petunia would not approve of the relationship. Remus took his son alone to Privet drive. Harry looked around the cookie cutter neighbourhood. He couldn't imagine having grown up here. Harry was too nervous so Remus knocked.

Petunia came to the door "What do you want? I don't have another sister for you to tell me got murdered by your lot."

Remus had known this would happen "I have come about Lily's son. Can we come in Petunia please?"

Petunia hadn't seen Harry behind him "Who?"

She cut herself off when Harry appeared from behind his dad. Thanks to a spell years ago Harry didn't wear glasses like his dad had. His beautiful green eyes which were identical to his mother looked back at her. Petunia clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw them. To the shock of Remus she motioned them into the house. Vernon and their son who were in the living room were just as stunned as she had been.

Petunia looked at her nephew. She had refused to see him before. She claimed it was out of fear she would have to raise him. But looking into those eyes she knew it was more. She hated the world that first took Lily for school and then killed her. This boy was a reminder.

Harry looked at her timidly feeling younger then twelve "You are my Auntie?"

Vernon spoke up "She is no such thing. We will not take you now any more then we would when you were a baby."

Harry looked at his Aunt only "I have Papa I don't need a home. I just know my mummy loved you a lot and I wanted to meet you."

Remus was surprised when Harry took out a journal and a stack of letters. The letters had been to Petunia and had been returned unopened. Remus found them in a box of things saved from the house. The journal was one Lily had kept over the years. He was surprised as he hadn't known his son had been reading them. Harry had seen the two small boxes which were all that was left of the house.

Petunia went to hand them back "She chose that life over me. I have no desire to read."

Harry refused to take them "My mum didn't choose to be a witch and she didn't leave you. My mum wanted to see you. She sent you photos of me."

Remus could see the little welcome they got was running out. He handed Petunia paper "This is how you can contact us. Even if just to send those back after you read."

He emphasized the words after before he lead his son from the house. Harry had taken that better then he had been worried he would. He had actually surprised how well it had gone. The last time he had come the woman had called him freak among other things. Even when he told her Lily was dead and asked her to see Harry she slammed the door in his face. He knew she had loved her sister at some point and it seemed she still did.

Severus was waiting for them. They were leaving for Ireland that afternoon. As it was their first trip they weren't going too far. Severus was anxious as he too worried how it would go. He cared about Harry. As brave as he acted some times he had such a big heart he could be hurt easily.

Harry didn't want to talk about it at the moment "Is the portkey ready?"

Severus nodded "It is and I have your bags from Kreacher."

Remus and Severus had never been ones to splurge. Remus' trip to France was paid for. Severus never touched his inheritance and Remus never touched Harry's money even for his son's clothes or schooling since he was four. But they decided a vacation was needed and would be staying at a muggle hotel in a former castle on the Southern coast. When Harry perked up on arrival they knew they were right to do Petunia first. Harry went to school in a castle but this was still different. A two bedroom suite had been chosen but Harry was in a two beds room with his papa. Severus and Remus wanted to set a good example for Harry by not sharing a room yet.

Severus met them back in the sitting room "I'm not sure about you two but I am starving."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time away was going well. Remus knew that Harry would be even more anxious to marry him off. For the first time in his life Harry could remember he had two parents. Remus wasn't hurt he was so anxious. He knew his son loved him and if his Papa wasn't in love he would be happy the two of them. He had two parents when he was a kid and he knew Harry couldn't help but to look at his friends. Remus and Severus were no better. Both men looked at the trip as hopefully a trial run.

They used apparition to be able to see a lot. They spent one day at the Blarney stone and another at an ancient Celtic site. They had even gone horse back riding. Well Harry and Severus had. It was the wolf in Remus that wasn't fond of horses. And the sentiment was returned.

On their last full day they were having dinner after time in Dublin when a shock came "Kreacher?"

Kreacher bowed "Little Master old master is in the house. He be coming and not leaving."

Harry looked in confusion between his Papa and the elf. He didn't know how any one could be in their home. The blood wards on the house were a full proof security system. What the elf had called the man didn't sink in to Harry at first. But Remus and Severus shared a look. Since Moody had told him he had been worried. He prayed the man could at least have enough decency not to try and take the house.

Remus sighed and looked at his son "Sirius seems to have come back. The rest of the Black houses are yours but Grimmauld officially is his."

Harry was confused "But it's Padfoot your friend. You told me all those stories about him Papa. Surely he has just come to visit."

Remus shared a look with Severus "I hope so cub. We will go home tomorrow as planned."

Kreacher wasn't happy at all. He loved Harry dearly and served him in absolute loyalty. He didn't even mind having to take care of a wolf as well. But Sirius was another matter. He wasn't bound to a certain manor like most elves but to the family. Kreacher was bound to answer to Sirius. The elf looked suicidal at the thought.

Remus spoke to him "Tell the man we will be home tomorrow and make sure he doesn't cause too much havoc."

Harry sent a worried look "Papa why are you so worried?"

Remus calmed "I am just shocked he came back."

Harry was full of all of the stories of Padfoot. He had his owl from him Remus had admitted. He was a bit confused about the house situation but Remus and Severus were sure they calmed him. They spoke for a few hours when they thought Harry asleep. Neither noticed Harry in the door as they spoke.

Remus was worried "What am I going to tell him? What do I tell my son when he asks why his godfather left? Why the man meant to raise him walked out?"


	17. fights over home

He knew he shouldn't listen in on them. It wasn't like when they thought him asleep in the same room. But he was having trouble falling asleep that night. He knew Papa tried to tell him there was nothing to be worried about. He wasn't sure why as Papa told him all of these stories about the man. He didn't think the Sirius of all of his stories would kick them out of the house. Harry thought maybe Sirius didn't like Severus. He was confused when he heard his Papa's words. He had been trying to be quiet but he made enough of a sound his Papa's hearing picked him up finally.

Both his Papa and Severus turned to see him. The two men shared a look and Harry knew his Papa was in bad shape when he didn't reprimand his son at all. They motioned for Harry to join him. Severus had told Remus it would be better to warn Harry ahead of time. Remus knew he was right but had been reluctant.

Harry curled up between them "Papa what did you mean?"

Remus kissed him on the head "Harry Sirius and your daddy were like brothers. Sirius was your godfather."

Harry was confused "I thought mummy and you were that close? And you and daddy too."

Remus explained he had been the first choice. Lily convinced her husband since Sirius was best man and Remus was closer to both. Remus admitted he had turned down the offer. He had been scared. He kept thinking about the full moons. He loved the couple and Harry but he was scared. He had been sure he could never be a proper father. He had no idea how he would have done it without the Malfoys.

Harry was confused "But then why have you raised me Papa?"

Remus shared a pained look with Severus "He left cub. He couldn't deal with the pain of losing your daddy and he left."

Harry heard what he didn't add "He blamed me for killing them?"

Harry knew his Papa and Severus had been apart due at least in part to him. His Papa never told him but he guessed. Papa thought Severus hadn't wanted a child but he had been wrong. Remus hated to say it but he admitted Sirius had refused to hold Harry. He loved him but every time he looked at the baby he saw the couple dead. He had signed over custody to Remus and the Black estate for Harry's care.

There had been a time he thought Sirius would take a bit of time and come back. He adopted Harry as heir so his cousins were always happy to help. He had notified Sirius of the adoption but he received no word. He reminded Harry of the letter that made him sad a few years ago.

Remus sighed "He always loved you even when he left. But he was always a big child. I didn't think he would come back."

Harry was struggling with the tears "He blamed me? Then why come back? He regrets making me heir and wants to take our home?"

Remus held him "I don't know why he is back. He can't take back what he gave you. But he could take Grimmauld and Kreacher from us."

He had considered moving into another Black home. But he hadn't known any of them and wanted to stay in London. By the time Remus could have bought them another home in London Grimmauld was home. Harry had no memories of his parents or Godric's Hollow. He loved Malfoy manor but it wasn't home. They could stay at the manor or with Severus till school and choose another Black or Potter house but it wasn't home. Severus thought they could offer Sirius one of the three other Black homes in the UK. The others were much larger and Sirius had never had any love for Grimmauld.

Remus held his son in his arms and swore they would work this out. They didn't even know why Sirius was back. He knew he should have told his son before but he thought it would only ever hurt his son. He also doubted after all these years that he would come back.

Harry allowed them to send him back to bed but he stopped "Is he going to take me away from you?"

Remus assured him "He can't contest my adoption after all these years I promise."

It was at least the one thing he could assure his son without a doubt. Sirius could try but the laws were on his side. And even the werewolf card would not affect that. Narcissa and Andromeda may have been Sirius' blood family but they considered Remus family. They would do any thing to ensure Harry remained where he belonged.

Severus held him "You know I am with you both. I will help see you both through this."

* * *

Sirius looked around the house hardly able to believe he was back. He had thought of coming back so many times. The one letter he sent had never been responded to. He had little doubt it was never opened. He had never forgot about them. He knew about Remus' books as they were in the US as well. He knew his old friend had not forgotten about him. He had decided it was finally time to come home. Kreacher informed him Harry and Remus were on vacation and wouldn't be back for another day. He had been shocked to hear Snape was with them. He would have thought the bat would run when Remus took Harry. He knew Remus to be teaching.

He smiled when he heard them come into the house. He turned away from the family tree to see them. He ignored Severus and just drank in his godson. He was a mini James except for no glasses and the scar. He had been in pain last time he had seen him but now was just so happy.

Sirius smiled at Remus "Moony."

Remus wasn't happy to see him "Sirius. What are you doing here?"

Sirius was taken back by the coldness "I have come home. I have missed you and our cub."

He tried to move to hug Harry but Harry pulled back. He had been told by Narcissa not to expect a warm welcome. He had found neither of his cousins were any more open to his return then Remus seemed to be. He told Remus his cousins would be happy to help with the baby. It seemed they took that another step further then he expected. Well he knew they would forgive him in time as they always did.

Sirius tried to give Harry a gift "I know you two will head back to school soon but I will come visit all the time. Maybe I can land a job too so not alone here."

Remus looked at him "There is no opening on staff. And how long do you plan on being a guest?"

Sirius heard the 'unwanted' which was silent "I remind you this is my house."

He was surprised to find them still living here. There were much nicer homes. He notied his mother's painting at least had been put to sleep. He knew he may not be welcome yet but he wasn't going any where. He was sure when they found out why he was really back they would be more willing to welcome him back home. He knew for a fact that the defence professor was looking for a replacement.

Remus held his son who was tight at his side and Severus. He knew he had to find some way to reason with the man over the house. He and Harry were not about to live with him. He had no idea why Sirius was back and honestly wasn't certain he wanted to know.

Sirius shook his head when Remus offered to trade any Black home "I want to live here."

Remus shook "After all you have pulled you would steal Harry's home from him? This is the only home he remembers. You have grown even more selfish."

Sirius shook his head "I am not kicking him out of home. I want us all here."

Remus just looked at Harry "We will go stay your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry was upset but he went with his Papa. For a moment Sirius almost stopped them to tell them the real reason he was back. But he watched them walk out. He knew Remus would calm down and like his cousins he was sure he would be forgiven. He didn't have the energy any ways to go after them. He went up to his room to take a nap. He was sure it was only a matter of time. He found a pile of ash on his bed and realized it was all he unpacked. Luckilly most was still in a bag Kreacher couldn't touch. He called Kreacher and demanded answers and threatened to free the elf.

The elf stuck his tongue out "Then Kreacher be free to go serve Little Master." And after setting the bed curtains on fire vanished.


	18. Malfoy manor guests

Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for the three to get back from their trip. They were hoping to help plan a wedding soon. Thanks to Harry Remus was a member of the family. And Severus was like a brother to Lucius. Lucius had been happy since the two got back together that Severus was spending more time at the manor. Harry felt like another son for them and they knew how much a family meant to him. He loved his Papa and then but he made no secret he wanted Severus to be a part of that. The men may not have wanted to encourage it but they were happy for it.

Andromeda was over for lunch. She may not have been as close to Remus as her sister but she loved Harry a lot. The sisters were talking about the men and how the vacation was going. It wasn't until Lucius' breath caught that the women looked up.

Sirius stood in the door "Hi cous."

Narcissa couldn't believe it "What are you doing here?"

Sirius looked between his two cousins expecting some welcome "I came home."

Looking at her husband Narcissa knew he was thinking the same thing. She remembered years ago when she went with him on business. She had thought to see her cousin in New York. But it turned out he had moved by then. Not even Moody had known where he moved or what he was going to be doing. Her husband even back then hadn't understood. Her cousin had been gone for seven years with no contact at that point.

Sirius knew it was a shock but he was expecting some kind of welcome. He had gone home but been told Harry and Remus were away on vacation. He had been shocked they still lived in the house. And even more Severus was with them on the trip. He thought when Remus adopted Harry the man was long gone.

Narcissa spoke to Lucius "Perhaps we can send word to their hotel. I hate disturbing the vacation but they shouldn't come back unprepared."

Sirius cut in "Kreacher the damned little elf went to them. I don't know why."

Andromeda turned to him "Of course you don't."

Sirius was taken back by the ice in her tone "I am Lord Black and he won't even come to me."

He may have been cast out but he was still Lord Black and a pureblood. If the elf was going to be loyal to any one it would be him. Harry was a half blood and while Remus was a pureblood he was also a werewolf. He noticed though there wasn't much changed in the house but the painting was asleep and some personal effects. He was in the master bedroom. He noticed Remus was using his old bedroom instead and Harry was in Regulus' room.

Narcissa turned to him "You gave the estate to Harry. You will find a lot changed including Kreacher is utterly devoted to his little master."

Sirius sunk into a seat "Well they won't be home until tomorrow. I thought maybe you could catch me up and maybe..."

Andromeda wasn't impressed "You think you can walk out on this family for a decade with no contact and we will just welcome you? Harry isn't the only one you left."

Sirius could see the Malfoys agreed "I sent a letter and gifts. I know you are a bit ticked but we're family. I was in mourning."

Narcissa pointed at the door "If you came back years ago maybe. You are a selfish bastard. Did you even once consider Remus either?"

He hadn't been the only one in mourning they reminded him. Remus may not have been brothers with James but he was that close to Lily. And he was best friends with James. He had lost his sister and best friend that night. And a third friend had betrayed them and later was kissed. All Remus had left was Sirius and he needed him. Sirius had taken off and left. Remus not only had to mourn the couple but deal with the departure of Sirius and raising Harry. It had been three days before a full moon. He had come to them as strangers. He had given up a lot to give his son the life he deserved.

Sirius knew the ministry job was a blow for him. But he thought his books and teaching now made up for it. And raising Harry as well. He pointed out Remus was still with Severus. His cousins informed him it was only recent. Sirius stood to leave thinking to give them some time to cool down.

Narcissa called as he was leaving the room "I wouldn't be expecting any more of a warm welcome when they come back."

* * *

Harry was shaken badly as his Papa led him from the house. He knew he had other houses but he didn't know them. Spending a week with Draco wasn't bad but he knew it wasn't temporary. He didn't care if the house was old or creepy. He didn't care if he had manors and they all had house elves. He loved Grimmauld and he loved Kreacher. He didn't understand why the man hated him so much. Papa didn't blame him for his parents. The man was acting so nice but he took their home.

Remus held his son and apparated him to the manor. Severus silently reminded him it was only a week until they were to return to school any ways. They were both aching for Harry as they led him into the manor. From the looks on the couple they knew Sirius was back.

Remus quietly explained ending with "We hope you don't mind having us for a week."

Lucius shook his head "You know the two of you have always been welcome. Not just on holidays and full moons."

Narcissa took her nephew into her arms "I know this is rough but I am sure this can be worked out."

If it would get the house back Narcissa would let the mutt live with them. But Remus explained he had offered Sirius any of the other Black homes in return. Sirius didn't want the house though. He wanted the people and life he left behind who were in it. They hoped Albus would not hire the man as they had a feeling he would go for defence. The man was sure if he remained in the house he could get them to forgive him in time.

Lucius explained as his wife and son took Harry up to his room what happened here. Remus couldn't believe Sirius even tried it with them too. He had come into the manor expecting a warm welcome and to be invited to dinner like he was away on a short business trip.

Severus held Remus in his arms but looked to Lucius "Any idea why he suddenly came back?"

Lucius shook his head "He didn't give us any hint. But does there have to be? I never took my husband's cousin for being reasonable."

Remus agreed "He is a selfish child. He is likely to think his being lonely is a good reason."

Narcissa had never been that close to Sirius due to her husband being a spy. But Andromeda had been and was hurt when he had left. Most of Narcissa's anger was for her sister and her nephew who she looked at as a second son. It was even for Remus who her and Lucius had long ago come to consider family as well.

Lucius shook his head "Kreacher can't be too happy to have him back. I would be worried about any food if I were him."

Remus shook his head "I am more worried about Kreacher. Sirius has a temper we all know it. It would kill Harry if any thing happened to that elf."

Harry had come back down and unfortunately heard "He wouldn't hurt Kreacher would he Papa?"

Remus hadn't meant for his son to hear. They both knew of the house elf heads up in the attic which Remus took down. Sirius had always rebelled against the old ways of his family but Kreacher would test his anger and patience if he had any. Lucius remembered when Harry had the pox and freaked when ever Dobby came near him. He liked other elves now but he was still as devoted to Kreacher as the elf was to him.

Lucius tried to assure him "I am sure he would free the elf before he killed him. Not even Sirius would sink that low I'm sure."

An: I had someone ask how the Malfoys would take it. It was clearly mentioned Sirius had seen his cousins and been warned he would not find a warm welcome. I thought I would let you see that visit too. And yes we will soon learn Sirius had a reason to come back.


	19. Kreacher strikes more

Lucius had decided to go try to speak to the man. Narcissa and Remus were taking the boys for school supplies. Both were excited to start their second year of school. Lucius got tickets to take the boys to a pre-season game tomorrow. He hoped it would help cheer Harry up some. The boys would both be on the quidditch team this year. Well there was little doubt Harry would make it. He had assured Severus he wasn't upset he would continue with tradition and choose a new assistant. Severus assured Harry he was always welcome in his lab when he chose. And it would have been harder for Harry to balance both as well as friends and homework. Harry had spent at least twice if not more time in the lab then any assistant before.

Lucius went to the house. Albus admitted Sirius had spoken to him but the position wasn't open yet. Albus didn't really have any reasonable excuse not to hire him. It turned out Sirius had been teaching for three years at a wizarding school in Seattle. He was also of course a former auror.

He walked into the sitting room "I would have thought you'd have got better. Most people are less of a slob then when a teen."

Sirius turned not humoured. His hair looked like he was electrocuted and Lucius noticed Wallburga was bellowing "Humorous Lucius."

Lucius noticed Kreacher appeared and dumped more dirt on the carpet "Ah Kreacher I see you are doing a wonderful job spring cleaning. And woke up your mistress."

Kreacher smirked "Master Lucius be liking some tea?"

Lucius nodded to the little elf Kreacher used a spell to clean off a chair for Lucius. He dumped the mess on Sirius' head and took off from the room. It seemed Kreacher may have gone a bit more insane then usual. Lucius found is funny but he remembered Harry's worry the elf would be hurt. He knew either Sirius would eventually send the elf away or would stop him some other way. He knew the only reason the man likely hadn't was because of Harry.

Sirius warned him when the tea came he shouldn't trust it. It seems Kreacher had added laxatives to all of the food Sirius found in the house. Lucius knew Kreacher though and he drank a cup of tea. Sirius saw him and took a chance. Unfortunately for Sirius it was not in the tea but on three of four cups. Kreacher told Lucius which.

Sirius literally had steam coming from his ears "I am going to start a new collection for the wall next time I see him."

Lucius learned Sirius in fact had been partially electrocuted explaining his hair "Why not send the elf away and bring one from another manor?"

Sirius smirked "You forget the rest of the homes and elves are Harry's. Besides I will not reward that little monster."

Lucius shook his head "Give Harry the house. I know you never liked it. Pick anther Black home. Or if you want to stay in London you can have my town house."

Sirius should have known why he came. Of course he never liked the house even before Kreacher's little campaign. And for a moment he thought about the house on the coast in Devon that he had always liked when he was little. But he shook away the thought. None of this had to do with a house and he hoped to be at school most of the time any ways. If he was ever going to get Harry and Remus not to mention his family to forgive him he had to be close.

Lucius thought the man was even more a fool then before. He seemed to be under the delusion that refusing to leave this house was going to win them back. It hurt his case even more. To Remus and his cousins it simply made the man look even more selfish and self involved.

Lucius added "And to Harry makes him think you hate him even more."

Sirius was angered "What have you been telling my cub? If I find you have been telling him lies..."

Lucius stood "You'll do what? You know you can't contest his adoption. We didn't have to tell him any thing. Actions speak louder then words."

He reminded the man that Harry was too young for memories when he left. He didn't remember the godfather who bought him his baby broom or who had let him ride when in dog form. Now this man comes walking back in after over a decade. He knew he was meant to be raised by Sirius. He knew the man had walked out on him. And now Harry was up rooted from the only home he even remembered by that same man.

Sirius tried to cut in so Lucius didn't have the final word "I know you need time but if you would just give me a chance to explain why I came back."

Lucius turned back "I know I speak for the others when I say we don't care. We would rather know how you could stay away so long. For once do the right thing by Harry."

He watched the man storm of the house. He tried to tell himself Lucius was not his cousin and his opinion didn't matter. He thought it was more about his brother as heard Severus blamed him for keeping him and Remus apart. He would let things cool down a bit then speak to them. He was worn out and not just from lack of sleep but he had to go out to eat. Last time he ate here he was on the toilet all night. He knew he looked like hell and it wasn't all the elf's fault.

He screamed when he was looking in a mirror and was suddenly doused with a bucket of ice water "Kreacher."

* * *

Harry was in a some what happier mood. Hermione and Neville were shopping in town as well. Even the Weasleys and though he could have done without the run in with Ron the twins were nice to see. Hermione and Neville were happy to hear about his trip. He didn't mention what was going on with Sirius as he was trying to have a good time. His friends were all happy their scheming had worked and Harry hoped he may have an official second dad soon. Remus was relieved to see his son in a better mood then before. He knew Sirius was still a sore point but for now he was happier.

He and Lucius got some real smiles when they took the boys for a pre-season game. Lucius of course was able to get them the best seats in the stadium. Draco soon had Harry into the game and when they went for lunch talk about it and the up coming season.

Narcissa smiled when they got back "Happy to see you boys had a good time."

Harry nodded "Our team won and Uncle Luc got us into the change rooms."

Draco grinned evilly "Have to show Ron our quaffle both teams signed. You know he is obsessed with the Cannons."

Lucius knew the owner of the United from business. He had known they both needed something special not just the game. Just like when Draco got upset when little when his cousin was sick he didn't like Harry like this now. The boys got to meet both teams and got a ball each signed by both teams. Ron of course would just be envious they went to a game at all when it was his team.

Narcissa shared a look with Remus and her husband. After seeing how shopping and his friends had helped the had hoped today would go even better. Quidditch whether to watch or play was always a sure fire way with the boys.

Harry was surprised by the elf who appeared "Kreacher? What are you wearing?"

Kreacher was beaming with pride at the tie he wore "Master free me."

Remus had come over "Sirius freed you?"

Kreacher nodded "He tell me I be free. Now I come serve little master. Kreacher at service."

Many house elves were suicidal with the thought of being freed. The elves lived to serve their families. Kreacher was even more inclined as he was The Black elf. Most families had a core elf who came with them to all their homes or on trips. The elf was the boss of all the others. Kreacher was for the Black family since the childhood of Sirius' grandfather Arcturus. But Harry was the master he loved and recognized. His freedom meant nothing but that he could come look after Harry to him.

Remus assured the little elf he was welcome. He could come with them to school even. Harry was so happy and relieved to see him. It was a true sign of the elf's devotion that even free all he wanted was to come here and take care of Harry.

Lucius admitted to Remus and Narcissa his talk with Sirius "He at least took my advice that far. He was either reasonable or fearing for his life."

Remus shook his head "If I had to bet I would go with the second. It is the house back but at least Harry has his elf."

The Malfoys agreed it was likely not selfless of Sirius. Lucius told him of the pranks he had seen. Narcissa was not sure why she cared but she sent one of their elves to clean up but never told them how to shut up the painting. Remus thought perhaps he would send another Black elf for the man.

Narcissa shrugged when her husband mentioned the painting "Oh I think some quality time with his mother will hep Sirius continue to be reasonable."


	20. off to school

Kreacher it turned out wasn't as happy as thought. Oh he was happy to take care of Harry and he was fine away from home. The problem was the elf wasn't happy to be free. He liked being a Black house elf. He loved his master and wanted to serve his kids and grandchildren one day. No matter how many times Harry and Remus assured him he would the elf wasn't convinced. Lucius suggested looking into how elves bonded with a family in the first place. He could simply become a Potter elf instead. The Potters had a number of them at their own homes. Kreacher was content to be a Potter elf. He never wanted to go back to Sirius.

Lucius found the spell required. It took some time as it was more common to free an elf. It would have been simpler to change his oath then to rebind him. Kreacher broke down sobbing when it was done and threw the tie in the fire. He had only been proud of it because it allowed him to come to Harry.

Harry was feeling a bit better when they left for school. He was a bit quiet on the train though. Neville worried "Is something wrong?"

Hermione nodded "You seemed a bit upset shopping too. But you said your vacation with your Papa and Professor Snape went well."

Harry shared a look with Draco "My so called godfather came back and kicked Papa and I out."

Harry himself had only found out about Sirius when in Ireland. He hadn't even known he had a godfather. He and Draco filled them in on the back story and what was happening. They were shocked and upset for their friend. Hermione hadn't been sure she liked the idea of house elves. But Harry had proven like the school ones many house elves were treated very well. For many like Kreacher it wasn't simply an oath which bound them to their family.

Harry was happy to be going back to school. He loved the manor but he kept thinking of home. He wanted to get back into classes and try out for quidditch. The team had seen him fly and were sure he would be their seeker. He didn't even mind not being Professor Snape's assistant any more. He could still work with him.

Fred appeared in the door "The runt hasn't been down this way has he?"

Harry could always count on the twins for a good laugh "No. What is he up to this time?"

George shook his head "Our kid sister started school this year. We just rescued her from the bathroom he locked her in."

Draco shook his head "Poor kid with six big brothers she will never date. But I am sure we can help with the pest if we see him."

Fred called as they left "date? Our little sister is not allowed near a boy till she is at least thirty."

Laughter followed them out of the compartment. They all could feel sympathy for any boy who tried to date their kid sister. She would likely have to wait until at least the twins were done school. She was sure of course to be a Gryffindor as the twins told them all their family had been in the past. If Ron could be a lion they were sure almost any one could be one. They wondered what the kid was like. Beyond the brat and twins there was the brown noser and a brother they were told was once big in quidditch. The final one they had no idea about.

Ron seemed to want to pick up Harry's mood even more. He seemed to be on the run from the twins and he found himself in the same situation his sister was in. But while Harry just locked him in but stuck his head in the toilet. And Hermione used a spell to ensure it smelled like an out house.

Harry was finally really laughing and smiling after that "I knew Ron had to be good for something. Papa always says everyone serves a purpose."

Draco heard the food cart coming "Oh it is a shame Ron missed the food cart. Maybe we can save him some."

Neville piped up "Maybe some of our every flavour beans. You know only the best flavours of course."

While Neville had a lot of friends in his new house he still saw these three as his best friends. He was coming out of his shell more by the boys and doing better in classes thanks to Hermione. His grandmother was actually happy to hear he got into a few pranks. Neville and Hermione both went to visit other friends along the way and Harry and Draco went to see Blaise and the others. Blaise had spent the summer in Italy with his dad's family.

Blaise groaned "Mum married number six this summer. I swear the man's old enough to be her father. I was happy to visit my grandparents all summer."

* * *

It was interesting not being a first year this time. They got to watch the sorting ceremony instead of being the center of attention like they were before. Harry could of course easily spot Ginny considering she had the unmistakeable red hair and freckles of her brothers. They all thought she was for sure a Gryffindor like her brothers. She looked a bit pale though. Draco tended to think even if a girl she had a lot to live up to in her brothers. Well most as she couldn't do worse then Ron they thought.

Fred and George were smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. Ron had been sent to Poppy as he smelled literally like crap and no one would sit near him. Minerva wouldn't believe him as he had no proof. From the look the woman knew for once he was. She just knew he boys well enough to know it was provoked.

The sorting hat called "Weasley Ginny Molly."

Draco shook his head "At least we know we will soon have dinner."

To the shock of many people in the room when the hat called "Hufflepuff."

So it wasn't as shocking as if she was in their house but a surprise. The twins had said she could be quite shy and nervous at times. She kind of sounded a lot like Neville in a way. Harry saw her wave at her brothers before she trotted off to her new table. Harry thought she didn't really look too disappointed not to be in the same house as her brothers were. Maybe even relieved he thought as it may be easier that much further from them.

Attention went to the teachers for a moment. Harry knew Sirius was trying to teach defence. Harry had never been so grateful that the old professor just seemed to refuse to retire. He knew the man would and he wasn't looking forward to class then.

Adrian looked over his way "Heard rumours me helping you land the assistant job worked. Should I take it the tradition of new assistant has ended?"

Harry laughed and shook his head "No I assured Professor Snape I wasn't hurt. Besides I plan to have something else to keep me busy."

Adrian smiled "Opening feast and already talking quidditch try outs? I have no doubt we will trounce the competition with you on the team."

Harry missed the look shared between Draco and some of the others. He and Adrian ploughed into talk about quidditch as they dug into the food. It was another reason Harry was so happy to be back. Classes as well as friends and quidditch would keep him occupied. Uncle Luc promised he would do all he could to ensure Harry could go home in the summer. Lucius not only wanted it for Harry. Remus and Severus took real steps that summer. Lucius didn't want it to get derailed by Sirius.

Harry looked at his Papa when one of the older kids made a crack about two Professor Snapes. It was all in good spirit though. They not only knew Professor Lupin was Harry's Papa but those who took his class liked him.

Harry was feeling better then he had since Ireland as they dug into dessert "I smell something bad."

Draco smirked "The skunk has returned. It seems Pomfrey couldn't help too much."

Blaise laughed "You know you smell when even Mrs Norris will not bother you."

Ron smelled a little less but it turned out he would take until tomorrow to wear off in full. Harry knew for a fact Poppy could have helped more. But like Minerva she had known he had probably deserved it. She had helped enough that his roommates wouldn't get sick from the smell.

Marcus clapped them on the back "Good way to ring in the start of a new year."


	21. making the team

Harry was so excited that weekend. He had loved working for Severus last year and in the past week had already been in the lab but he loved quidditch. He had been basically promised a place on the team. He had practiced enough with them last year he was assured a place nearly. Draco didn't have to try out since he was a reserve last year. Slytherin usually chose older so to have not one but two second years on the team and not as reserves was a change. His Uncle Luc had promised to come for try outs. They didn't tell Harry but Sirius was coming as well. Sirius swore Harry wouldn't see him until after try outs were ove.r Though he wasn't happy Harry was a snake but he wanted to come see. They knew he would come one way or another.

On Friday he was surprised. He had been working in the lab but Professor Snape asked him to come into his rooms. He had before but he was surprised to find his Papa there. He knew they spent a lot of time together and he hoped they would get married but he knew something was up.

Harry looked back and forth "What's wrong is it Sirius?"

Remus thought about Sirius coming tomorrow but they had enough to deal with "Something came in the mail for you."

Harry was confused until he saw the journal "She sent it back."

Harry knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up. His Papa had warned him when they had gone to Surrey that summer. He hadn't even thought the woman would allow Harry into the house. She had and Harry had left her with his mum's journal and the letters his mum tried to send on to her. He had told himself not to get his hopes up but he had. He had almost forgotten with all the Sirius turmoil.

The post office in town had a muggle mail system as well. Remus had told the woman how to send it back. He had hoped she would read. Like his son he near forgot with Sirius. He had not had hope like his son. He had worried Petunia would burn them.

He had further news for Harry "There was a note from your Aunt."

Harry took the note "Telling me she wants me to leave her alone?"

Remus shook his head "I think you should read it cub."

Harry read what was not a note but a letter "She kept the letters and photos."

Petunia had taken some weeks but she read. She had come to realize her sister had missed her as much as she had. She thought Lily loved her new world so much she didn't have need for her old one. Petunia had been jealous first and then furious at the world. It had first seduced her sister then murdered her. She hadn't wanted to see her nephew because he was a living reminder of that loss.

Harry and his Papa were further surprised. Petunia wanted her nephew to come at Christmas. Her and her husband were still not fans of magic. But she wanted a chance to at least talk to Harry for real. Even Vernon was willing to allow them in his house.

Harry was surprised "Papa can we?"

Remus kissed him "If you would like you can write her a letter and tell her we will come. I will take it to the post office."

Harry looked at the journal which she returned as it should be his "I wish mummy was still alive."

Remus kissed his son "She would be happy you and your Aunt got to know each other. She never really gave up hope."

Severus called for some tea and lightened up the mood "I wouldn't want my team's soon to be star seeker to be too tired tomorrow."

Harry protested he was tired but later the other two noticed him asleep. He had been asleep here twice though once he faked. Like the first time he carried a sleeping Harry into his guest room. He could admit he liked it. He could picture them being a family for real.

He held Remus to him and kissed him "I could get used to this."

* * *

Harry was surprised it was a family sleep over. Like in Ireland his Papa though slept in another bed. Well actually he was in Severus' who slept on the couch. Harry wasn't so young he didn't know people didn't have to be married but Severus and Remus kept to their original plan. They wouldn't share a bed in front of him until at least engaged. He took off to meet Draco and the team but he knew they would come.

Remus smiled as he watched his son try out. Lucius was with them in the stands but he was surprised Sirius wasn't. He wasn't unhappy as he would rather the man not ruin the day for his son. But the man seemed pretty insistent he would come.

Lucius shook his head "I don't know. I haven't been over since I talked to him about Kreacher."

Severus shrugged "Well at least Harry didn't know he was meant to come."

Remus was still put off "He has been all about making it up to us and being here. I thought he would at least show up."

Severus squeezed his hand "We all know he is a kid and was bound to slip up soon. But even I thought it would take longer."

Sirius had the attention span of a goldfish sometimes. But when it came to something he cared about he was usually better. He had got the scores for auror training and through the academy because he was passionate about it. Harry had once been one of those things he had loved enough. Remus thought the man may just have been away too long. He had always been selfish but years with no one to worry about but himself made it worse.

They were soon drawn back to why they were there. Harry had taken to the air after a few others had. The team had seen him before but on his up grade broom from his Uncle was even quicker then before. He put any doubt from captain Markus to rest.

Adrian clapped him on the back when he was named seeker. "Oh crap I will be stuck with you all year."

Harry laughed "Well I heard Mark mention you weren't much of a seeker and he may replace you."

Draco shook his head "It might be the rest of us who are regretting this pairing."

Harry was totally oblivious to Draco's comment and the looks from the others "We should go see our dads."

The team reminded them they would have a bit of a party in the common room later. Harry couldn't wait to go and tell his Papa and Uncle he had made the team. Of course it really wasn't needed. They had seen him try out and there was no doubt he would make the team. But even if they had missed watching the fact he was basically bouncing up and down was a sure sign. He would have been the first starting seeker to be a first year in a hundred years if there had been an opening.

They took the boys into town for butterbeer and to buy some treats for later. Draco made another comment about Adrian and from Harry's blushing he wasn't so oblivious this time. Remus reminded himself his son was too young to think boyfriend but smiled at the possibility of his first crush.

Lucius looked to Remus before he left them "Should I check on HIM?"

Remus wasn't sure "Maybe check and see if he took off again. It might be too much to hope we have our home back."

Lucius knew Remus only partially meant it "I know a part of you was hoping he would be here."

Remus couldn't deny it "As much as I try not to part of me wishes he could prove himself. But I won't get my hopes up."

His son's hopes up Lucius thought as he left them. Part of Remus could still remember Padfoot not Sirius as he now saw the man. But he had been hurt so deeply by the man. Harry may not remember Sirius walking out on them but Remus did. He had a job he loved and not only a son he would never give up but Severus back as well. He loved his life but the pain of that Halloween would remain with him.

Lucius went to the house. He knew the man hadn't come to the game but he was sure he hadn't left. Sirius may have forgot the day or something. He would not have given up so easily on Harry and Remus. At least he thought that much. The house was cleaner then last time. Narcissa sent him an elf to stay.

Lucius was shocked when he got up to the library "Merlin! What happened?"


	22. Sirius is found

Lucius walked into the library on the second floor. He doubted it was a room the man spent much time in. Remus and Harry loved it. There was a small office next to the sitting room on the main floor. Remus chose to write up here usually instead. His son would read while he worked. They used the sitting room only when they had company. Or the rare time they watched the TV they had. Sirius would be more inclined to watch a movie then read a book. But in failing to find the man downstairs he took a chance. He wasn't sure where else the man may have been.

When he walked into the room he stopped in shock. He almost left the room thinking it empty. And then he spotted the man in a small pool of blood. He for a moment thought Sirius was dead but noticed he was breathing. As he ran over to the man he wondered if he was attacked.

He summoned an elf "I need you to go to St Mungo's. Tell them I need some parihealers here."

He was surprised when Kreacher appeared when the other elf left "He be dead?"

Lucius was shocked to find no sign of foul play "No. Kreacher go to Andromeda and her and Narcissa to come to the hospital."

Kreacher nodded "I be guessing it not be end of the world he not dead."

Lucius knew even if now a Potter elf Kreacher had been a Black elf for so long. He had taken care of Sirius when he was little. He may have hated to serve him and happily went to Harry but he was still a Black. Lucius turned back to Sirius. He could see the man hadn't been stabbed or hexed. He could admit he thought about a chance that Sirius had come back as he was running away from someone.

The parihealers arrived and he moved back to allow them in. He shook his head when he was asked if he knew what happened. He told them the man was meant to have come to school and never came. He had come to find the man and saw him.

The healer added when Lucius said he wasn't family "You may want to find his family. At the very least he needs a transfusion."

Lucius moved to come through with them "I sent word with an elf. My wife and her sister are his cousins and closest living family."

The healer took some floo powder "The man is lucky you found him. An hour later he may not have been so lucky."

Lucius thought about how he almost hadn't "Will he make it?"

Even if they were medics and not full healers he wasn't surprised he got no answer. He could tell they didn't know who he was. He had admitted he was not family of the man so they wouldn't speak to him. His wife and Andromeda would come to the hospital no matter how they felt about him at the moment. He was partially right when he came back. They wouldn't totally turn their back on their cousin. But forgiveness was another matter.

Sure enough both women and Ted were there. Andromeda had not had to as she was working. Even Tonks had come. She hadn't seen Sirius since his return. She had been visiting her dad when Kreacher had come and came.

Narcissa came into his arms when Sirius was taken off "What happened? Was he attacked?"

Lucius knew she too had wondered if he had been running away from something "There was no sign of foul play. Just a lot of blood."

Andromeda sighed "Our cousin sure knows how to worm his way back in."

Ted put a hand on his wife. They all knew she was worried "I am sure the healer will come out with news soon. You know that man is too stubborn to die."

Lucius led them into the waiting area. As upset as they all were with the man they were still shaken. He knew even after this they wouldn't simply forgive and forget. But he was family and they would be here for him. Narcissa hated to mention it but he mind went to Remus. They knew he was even more hurt by Sirius then they were. But they had once been like brothers. Narcissa wondered out loud if they should contact him.

A healer came out from the room. They could tell before he even spoke to them that what ever it was bad. Narcissa and Andromeda both stepped forward when the man asked who was Sirius' family. They were the closest.

The healer didn't tell them any detail. He simply said "He needs a transfusion and unfortunately he has a rare blood type."

* * *

Remus and Severus smiled as they watched. After dinner they had gone into Slytherin. It wasn't a party like they would have after a game win. But it was still a bit of a celebration in the house. It was more for the team who were talking game plans and everything else. Remus was so happy his son hadn't known Sirius had been meant to come. Harry was already hurt by the man both from leaving when he was a baby and now over the house. He didn't need to know the man already broke his word. Remus wondered what excuse Lucius would be given when he spoke to the man.

Severus even with Harry's assurance had been worried Harry would be hurt he had a new assistant. But he could see Harry had a new distraction. And it wasn't simply the game Remus was a bit foolish if he thought his son too young to be thinking boyfriend. He could see both Harry and Adrian blushing a bit.

Severus led Remus out "I think it is time we leave. Or Harry will think we are spying."

Remus smirked "If you are going to be his stepfather..."

Severus saw the blush when Remus stopped mid sentence. He was aware of what he had just said out loud. They were in love and they could both see being married. But they had never actually said those words. He knew Remus was worried so he pulled him into a long warm kiss.

Severus pulled back "I was picturing it last night. I thought perhaps when we married I could adopt him too."

Remus was amazed "I would like that if he agrees. I want us to be a proper family."

Severus smiled "Officially it would be so he can be my heir. But with or without the papers he will be my son."

They had spoken of a family before he adopted Harry. They had known the chances were slim. Severus had done mainly potions as a spy but he did have some hex damage. If they did have a baby he would leave them his Prince money. But it wasn't because he would love Harry any less. Harry was already the heir to two fortunes. Both men smiled inside and out at the talk. There was still not a proposal but there was no doubt to either it would come and soon.

Lucius who knew the passwords for Severus' rooms had come in unseen. He smiled when he heard the men talk. He would happy when they finally married. He hated to break up the moment between the two of them but he cleared his throat.

Remus was only slightly surprised to see him "You found him?"

Lucius wasn't sure how to tell him "I did."

Remus shook his head "And what excuse did he give you?"

Lucius shook his head "I found him unconscious in a puddle of blood. The medics said he was lucky I found him on time."

Severus had to steer the man he loved into a chair. Remus was furious at the man but hearing that still shook him to the core. He asked what Lucius thought about being attacked. He had been an auror and Merlin knows what he may have done in the US. Lucius explained he was not attacked. The healers hadn't told him any thing but Sirius needed a transfusion. Remus knew without asking Sirius had a rare blood type. Oddly it was something he and James had in common. As did his son. A fact Lucius was more then aware of. Lucius quietly explained none of the Blacks were a close enough match.

Remus looked to the door "My son is celebrating making the team. I..."

Severus put a hand on him "You know your son has an amazing heart. If he has the chance to save the man."

Remus knew they were right. He may have been reluctant but he allowed Lucius to fetch his son. He would not fore Harry to do any thing as his son came first to him. But they could see from how pale he was right he would want to help. He may not like the man and be scared of needles but he would.

Remus shook his head when Harry asked what was wrong "I don't know cub. Hopefully the healers will have more answers for us."


	23. motives are known

Harry was shaken by all of this. Part of him wanted to be selfish. The man had walked out on him when he was a baby. He knew some would say he had no need to help the man. He was so excited as he made the quidditch team. He should have been with Adrian and the others having the snacks and talking. But he wasn't selfish. He remembered the books Papa wrote. He remembered the man had once been Padfoot and brother to both his dad and Papa. But he was also a human. He knew he could not simply risk the man dying. He knew even if mad Aunt Cissy and Aunt Annie both loved him.

He was taken through to the hospital. He knew he had a rare blood type. He didn't know Sirius had it too. His Aunt Cissy and the others were waiting up stairs. The healer was waiting for them. They had some blood at the hospital which was close but like the other Blacks not a perfect match.

The healer spoke "I am told you are willing to donate blood."

Harry was pale but he nodded "I will do it to save his life."

The healer motioned him into an empty room "Then come with me."

Harry looked at his Papa and back "Can he come with me?"

The healer assured Harry he could have any company. It was common practice when dealing with a minor. Narcissa shared a look with her sister. They hated putting Harry through this knowing how much he hated hospitals but was happy he would. They knew potions and a less perfect match could work. But the recovery would be much slower. And what ever was wrong with Sirius they doubted he would make it.

Much of magic medicine was adapted from muggle. It was a magic needle but still a needle put in his arm. He held to Papa's hand as it was done. He hadn't noticed Severus came to the hospital until the healer left the room.

Severus had been to the gift shop and handed him a book "I thought you too old for a teddy."

Harry managed a small smile "Papa always gave me a new chapter book if I had to have a shot."

Remus laughed and shrugged "He got a sweet from the healer and he has been a book worm from the start."

Severus sunk down "I wonder where he gets that from."

The others remained out of the room. Narcissa explained they still had no news. Unless they had to make a decision for him they wouldn't be told. He was an adult and it fell to Sirius if and when he would tell. It would not be an if his family all agreed. He had put this family through enough. And from what the healer let slip this had been going on for some time at least. They had a bad feeling why he came back.

When the transfusion was done Harry was given some pumpkin juice and two chocolate frogs. It reminded him of what he was meant to be doing. He was in no shape to go back to Scotland. They would have to take the bus and it had already been a long day.

Lucius heard "The townhouse has plenty of room. We wouldn't mind the company."

Harry surprised him "Papa can we stay? I want to know what happened."

Narcissa spoke "The healer said it will be at least morning before he wakes up. You need some rest."

Remus agreed "We will come back in the morning if you like. But you need some proper food and a bed."

Faced with hospital food and a plastic chair Harry agreed. If it had been someone like Uncle Lucius he likely wouldn't have left. But though he was showing some concern for the man it was still different. They could have gone home but after hearing how the man was found they weren't ready for that. They hoped to still claim the house back. It was home but for now they went to Lucius'. Harry was soon out in Draco's room.

Severus knew how worried Remus was "We will have answers tomorrow."

Remus sighed "I know how stupid it sounds since he has been gone so long but I can't lose the last one."

Severus kissed him "It's not stupid. He was once a brother. And even if gone for years he is still the last of your group."

In school he hadn't had a lot of friends. When the school found out what he was that is. Beyond Severus as friends then lovers he had Lily and the marauders. He had made new friends like Lucius but still. Lily and James murdered and Peter kissed Sirius was what was left.

Severus called for some tea "It's okay to be worried about him. You wouldn't be the man I loved if you weren't."

* * *

It was early morning when Sirius finally came around. He was confused and disoriented as he did. The last thing he remembered was going into the library. He had found a book while shopping he thought Harry would like. Harry had refused his gift before but he was stubborn. He went to get the book before he left for try outs. The last thing he remembered was feeling dizzy and he knew he passed out. He realized he was in he hospital.

A healer came into the room. He could see from how pale the man was that it was bad. He had been warned by the healers it was getting much worse. They had tried to talk him out of coming back here. But he knew he had to.

The healer sat down "I have spoken to your healer in the US. I am told you were told not to travel."

Sirius corrected him "He said it would be better if I don't. I want to be home."

The healer sighed "You required a major blood transfusion. You are lucky Lord Malfoy found you when he did."

Sirius realized how he got here "You didn't tell them any thing? I am sure he left."

The healer shook his head "You have a waiting room full of people. I haven't told them any thing but you should."

Sirius looked at the man in shock. He had been cocky when he told his family he knew they would forgive him eventually for it. But he hadn't been so sure about that. He assumed Lucius had come because he had missed try outs. The fact Lucius came at all was a surprise to him. But to learn that his family was here was another surprise for him. He allowed the healer to send who ever was there in.

Lucius and his cousins led the way. But Tonks was with them though he hadn't seen her. And to his shock Harry came in with Remus and Severus. His family he hoped for as they shared blood. But he hadn't been expecting them.

Narcissa came over "You sure know how to worm your way back into our family. What is wrong?"

Sirius shook his head "Nothing I just have a virus."

Andromeda cut him off "You were unconscious in a pool of blood. The healer say something about this going on for some time."

Remus added "Harry donated the blood to save your life. I think you owe him at least."

Sirius looked at Harry "You did?"

Harry nodded "I know how much Papa and my parents loved you. And I am the only match."

Sirius smiled "I don't know if you know but your father and I were related."

Most old blood families were intermarried. But it was more then that. Narcissa and Andromeda were still closer but it was his father's side the rare blood came from. His grandfather according to the family tree was the only sibling to have children. But the tree only showed those born in wedlock in the past. The spell was altered in more recent generations for adopted. Arcturus had two brothers. His brother Regulus for whom his grandson was named had a romance with a pureblood witch. She died in labour before they could marry. He legally claimed his daughter but because of it she wasn't on the tree.

Remus was the only one not surprised. That daughter's grandson was on the tree by adoption. William Potter's wife Catherine was that daughter. It made her Arcturus' niece and Orion's cousin. Since Narcissa and Andromeda were cousins through Wallburga they hadn't known.

Sirius smiled "It was a small part of why the couple took me in when I ran away. I didn't even know until then."

Narcissa smiled "Well it seems more fitting he is your heir. But Sirius what is wrong?"

Sirius reluctantly told them "I have stage four cancer. It's terminal."

Remus sunk down "There is nothing?"

Sirius shook his head "I have gone into remission a few times but every time it comes back it's worse."

Sirius had planned to come back when Harry was three. The adoption announcement had come. He hadn't planned to contest but it reminded him of what he missed. But then he found out he was sick. He wanted to come home but after abandoning Harry he felt he couldn't come home. It wasn't fair to show up when he was sick. He always planned to come back when better but not like this.

Sirius looked out the window "The healers think I may have a year maybe more. I didn't want to die alone in the US."

Remus was shaken to the core "Why didn't you tell us? You could have died if Lucius hadn't gone to see why you never came."

Sirius looked at Harry "I wanted you to take me back not because I was sick. I was hoping it would take longer."

There was some more treatments he could do. And few new ones to consider. But he wasn't sure. He knew the likelihood was it would only prolong his life a bit and he would spend much of his last days in a hospital. When he said he wanted to die at home he didn't just mean the UK.

Narcissa spoke "You will come to the manor. It's obvious you shouldn't be on your own."


	24. two serious talks

Sirius was to be in the hospital for a week. He was reluctant when Narcissa told him to move in. He loved his family but they hadn't forgiven him yet. And he wasn't sure about it. Remus reminded him he moved into Grimmauld when he wasn't welcome. But that was different. It had mainly to do with Remus and Harry. But he could admit there was some nostalgia. He may have run away from home but it had been his home. His memories of his little brother were there. But after his collapse his family wasn't taking no for an answer from him this time. He was family even if he had been gone so long.

He had told them they didn't have to pick him up. He would have to take the bus any ways. He could not safely apparate or floo any more. He had sworn he was coming to the manor. He knew they had better things to do then be on the bus with him.

He was surprised when Remus came in "What are you doing here?"

Remus motioned for him to the magic wheel chair "Hospital policy."

Sirius moved towards it "I told my cousins they didn't have to come for me."

Remus smirked "For some reason they weren't sure you'd come. Since it is Saturday I came."

Sirius sunk into the chair "I would have thought you'd have better things to do on your day off."

Remus wasn't any more certain why he was there "I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Sirius spoke "Grimmauld you two can return to. It will likely be his in a year."

Remus didn't speak but for a moment he stopped them. Even after all these years he knew his brother too well. He knew that he was struggling with emotions. Remus was too nice for his own good Severus had often told him. As hurt as he was Sirius was still his brother once. He had said more then once if Sirius had come back within the first few years he could have forgiven him with time. And now he knew Sirius was to have come back after two years. But even if the man was sick there was pain. There was two years he couldn't blame on cancer. Two years when Remus mourned the couple. Two years of fighting to adopt Harry. He had custody but there was always the concern there. He could have used his brother so much through it all.

Remus took him from the hospital. They were quiet on the bus. He thought about his son who had practice that morning. He was here in part for his son. He knew Harry had some small concern for the man. Their too big hearts was something they had in common.

When he was in the room Narcissa had set up for him Sirius spoke "I am sorry."

Remus turned back to look at him "This isn't the time for such talk."

Sirius cut in "I have come to see there isn't always time. You were right to call me a selfish coward."

Remus sighed "You left me two nights to a full moon. Two nights. You were the only family I had left. You three were it when dad died."

Sirius ached for him "I know I can never make up for it. But I don't want to die with my only friend mad at me."

He sat down "You need to give me time Siri. I love you as a brother but you need to give me time."

Sirius noticed a photo of Harry "Tell me about him. About you. Hell even Severus. I want to know."

He knew some like the books. Remus told him about when Harry was little. He and Harry lived here a month after that Halloween. He had slowly got more contracts and his son and Draco inspired the books. Sirius smiled when he heard that. He felt horrible about that first month and about full moons. Or the trouble with adoption. He even felt horrific about Severus. He may never have liked the man but Remus loved him.

Remus knew Harry would not have been his son if Sirius hadn't remained. And he wouldn't give up his son for any thing but he missed his friend so much. He once hoped Sirius would have been his best man. He would have settled for the funeral.

Sirius felt so bad "I couldn't face it. As much as I said I blamed Harry I blamed myself. I couldn't look at Harry because I felt such guilt."

Remus held his hand "We all trusted Peter. It wasn't your fault."

Sirius looked at his hands "He was my brother. I should have died for him. I was scared to hurt you or Harry."

Sirius had never settled down in the US. He had been forced to give up being an auror when he got sick. Other then the few years teaching in Seattle he never put down roots. He had not wanted to risk hurting someone. He still felt the guilt now. It was why he hadn't wanted to come home sick. He had already hurt them so much.

He looked at Remus "Maybe I can still be your best man. I know the two of you were meant to be. I'm sorry I almost ruined that."

* * *

Severus smiled as he watched the game. He was always there to cheer on his team. And happy when they were trouncing the lions into the ground. But this year was even more special. It was the first game of the season. His godson and Harry were both on the team for real. He hoped Harry would soon be his son too. He felt such pride as he watched him play. Especially when only a half hour into the game Harry caught the snitch.

Remus was beaming in pride next to him Lucius was as well. But so was Sirius. He had taken the bus and Poppy was here so he had been allowed to come. He had missed try outs when he was sick. He wouldn't miss the game. He hadn't seen Harry since the hospital.

Sirius smiled "He flies even better then James when a senior. He could go pro."

Remus smiled "He loves it but I think you will have to live with the idea of him in potions or a healer."

Sirius had a pained look in his face "I would be proud if he was either. I know you will be by his side."

Remus felt bad from his words "I have never known you to give up."

Sirius motioned down to the field "I am sure you want to see Harry."

Remus went down with Lucius. Sirius was going with them to take the teams into town. They thought to take both teams. And they got permission to. Minerva even was coming with them into town. Her and Severus often took bets on the game. But they agreed the competition should be left on the field. The two houses had the worst problem over the years between them. With the war over ten years ago it seemed even more pointless.

Severus remained oddly with Sirius. He would go see his team and the boys after showers. He knew Sirius needed some time to go down. And Lucius was anxious to see his son and nephew. Lucius only left Sirius when Severus assured him with a look.

Severus motioned him to sit till the stands emptied "He didn't mean to upset you."

Sirius smiled a bit "It's nice you know. To think he at least hopes I won't die."

Severus never thought he may feel for the man "He cares more then that. He wouldn't be so upset if he didn't."

Sirius surprised him "When will you propose?"

Severus had been ring shopping with Lucius "Soon I hope. I plan to adopt Harry when we marry."

Sirius heard the concern "I am glad he will have you. Maybe I will even still be here for it."

Back when the couple was alive Sirius hated him. He would have done all he could to break them up. He had in fact tried more then once. His walking out had accomplished it for years unfortunately. Severus was amazed the man was now giving his blessing. It wasn't needed. But even with all the problems Severus knew Remus would want Sirius there. Like Harry the man was a link to people who had been all but family.

As they finally went down Severus thought of the ring. He had bought it but thought to wait till Christmas. Maybe he should sooner and wed on Christmas. It wasn't about Sirius. He wanted to marry Remus and the three of them to be a family finally.

Harry came over with a huge smile "Madam Hooch said I set a new record."

Severus smiled "I'm not surprised. Papa and us are going to take both teams into town. Sirius too."

Harry turned to Sirius "I am happy you came. And you are feeling better."

Sirius smiled "You fly better then your father. I am happy I got a chance."

Harry was still not sure about the man. He hadn't known him to be hurt for himself. But he was one of the reasons Papa used to cry at night. His parents and Severus as well. But he accepted the book the man had meant to bring to try outs. And the communication mirrors he tried when he first met the man. The mirrors he and Harry's father once used. Draco now had the second one. Like the cloak and map it seemed right.

Sirius watched and smiled at Harry and an older boy "Merlin let me have enough time. I want to know they are both happy."


	25. the next chapter

Severus decided after the game to act. He wanted to marry Remus and have the family that should have been theirs. He hoped one day there was a chance for a baby. He knew Harry would be happy to have siblings. Even if Harry was their only child they would be a family. Lucius helped him with the ring and planned to pay and help plan the wedding. But the proposal he had someone else in mind for. He needed the help but also blessing. Remus had no family beyond the Malfoys and Tonks who not only took Harry into their family but also Remus. He had their approval and even Sirius of course. But Harry was most important. Lucius laughed when he heard. Harry had spent first year getting them back together. He would love for them to marry.

Severus knew Lucius was right of course. But he still wanted to make sure Harry was involved in all of this. It was his meddling which got them back together. It seemed only right he would be involved even more in it. Including him would make it even more special.

He went into Slytherin the next weekend to find Harry. He found Draco "I was looking for Harry."

Draco shared a look with Blaise "He is out on the pitch."

Severus didn't miss the looks "Am I missing something?"

Blaise looked at Draco "Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

Severus was confused "Tell me what?"

Even if he was friends with the twins Harry was the least likely person to get into trouble. It was still light out so they were allowed out. It was Friday evening and no team had practice on that night. He was confused why Draco would not be out with him. He finally admitted what the odd comments were about Harry was out flying with Adrian. Severus was of course not oblivious to the looks and blushing.

Severus went up and out. Harry was a bit too young to date. But if the crush continued in a year or two he could choose worse. Adrian was a top student as well as quidditch and he came from a good family. He was an only child and his family was one never connected to Voldemort.

Harry spotted him and landed "Hi Professor Snape."

Adrian came over "Is there something wrong professor?"

Severus shook his head "I just was hoping Harry would join me for tea."

Harry was a bit surprised but he nodded. He turned to Adrian "Thanks for working on it with me."

Adrian took his broom "Any time. I will take this to the shed."

Harry had tea with Severus a lot. Usually after working in the lab or with his Papa. He had never had the man come looking for him. He assumed Draco had told him where to find him. He was a bit worried. It was a full moon weekend. His Papa had chosen to spend it in London. He claimed it was because he was more comfortable in the cellar room made up. Harry knew it had more to do with being an excuse to see Sirius.

Severus could see Harry was a bit worried and nervous. He had no idea why as like Lucius reminded him Harry wanted this as much as the men did. But he felt as nervous about Harry as the actual proposal. He felt like a teen again.

Harry sunk down "Is something wrong Sev?"

Severus took out the box "I hope you won't think so."

Harry was shocked "An engagement ring for Papa?"

Severus nodded "I would like the three of us to be a family. I hope by Christmas. I was hoping you'd help me plan a proposal."

Harry jumped up and hugged the man "I am so happy."

Harry knew Papa would say yes. Papa admitted Severus wanted to adopt him when they married. Like his Papa being in London he knew Sirius was a part of this. Severus admitted he was right. He knew even with all the pain it would mean a lot to Remus to have Sirius there for him. Narcissa would want time to plan. Severus thought they could wed on Christmas. It would allow the three to go away for ten days.

Severus smiled "I thought between the two of us we can plan the perfect surprise."

* * *

Remus had no idea why or what but he knew something was up. The third weekend in November he could tell something was up. His son was never good at hiding something. He could keep a secret well enough but Remus always knew when he had one. Severus was much harder to read from his spy days but he knew he was in on it. He had no idea what the two most important people in his life were up to. Fortunately he wouldn't have to wait long to know.

On Saturday he went into town. The local book shop began to sell his books. There was some kind of problem with the shipment. For some reason the publishers needed him to see to it. He was fine with going into town for a bit.

He looked at the shelves "I don't see a problem."

Frank shook his head "Most were fine but this one came in."

Remus wasn't sure why one was a problem until he saw the cover "Moony and Black Bat's happily ever after?"

The man disappeared and Remus stood looking at the book. He opened the book and found only one page of the book had anything. It had a photo of Lily with the two of them under their tree. It read Once upon a time three friends met and used to picnic under a tree. Remus had no idea what he was doing but he went back to school. He found a lily under the tree. He noticed the second page now had writing on it.

He found the next stop was back in town at the shrieking shack and another was a trip to the Three Broomsticks where they often dated. He found a wool blanket in the shack that reminded him of his transformations in school. He got a small charm like basket at the pub.

He smiled when he saw a picture of him with Harry "While Black bat was on a quest Moony raised Little cub at the old watch tower."

Sirius was waiting at Grimmauld "I wondered when you would come."

Remus was surprised "You were involved in all of this?"

Sirius handed him something "I am sorry I split you two up. I am happy to help."

Remus was given another package and read the next clue "Malfoy manor."

He had been at school already. The page spoke of the reunion when Black Bat came back. Though they confronted each other at school it was at the manor they decided to give it another try. Severus had come for Christmas and told Remus he should come to school. He wasn't surprised the couple were involved. He found no gift but two more pages. One spoke of their trip to France and Ireland.

He found Severus waiting for him in the back gardens. He made Remus look at the last page. 'And finally the two wed and with Little cub they lived happily ever after'. There was a blank place for a photo. He looked up in shock.

Severus went to one knee "I hope today to start finishing the story."

Remus saw him take out a diamond ring "Sev?"

Severus kissed him "You used these too tell your son the past. But I want the future. We have lost so much time. Marry me. Let us have our happy ending."

Remus nodded "But only the ending to this story. Of course I will marry you."

Severus slid the ring on him and stood up to kiss him. They were broken apart by an excited Harry. He wasn't surprised his son was there. A photo was taken of them for the last page of the book. Draco and the Tonks were there. Sirius soon appeared with Moody. Narcissa was already planning the wedding. They would let her as long as it was intimate and special. Harry would be adopted then and the three would take a trip together.

Severus whisked him off to Spinner's end. At first he thought it was to escape plans. But he soon found the reason for memory lane. The flower took them to the back gardens. The blanket was laid out. There was lunch from the three broomsticks plus some of Kreacher's pie. And Lucius supplied French wine.

Severus touched the book which beyond the ring was to keep "I hope today was all you dreamed of."


	26. plans will alter

Narcissa always loved a good excuse for a party. Well one for people she cared about that is. She hated those they had to host when her husband was a spy. She had always gone over board on not only her son but nephew for their birthdays. She was even more happy to have a wedding to plan. Lucius had to remind her the men only allowed her to plan on the promise it would be small to keep her from going nuts. It would be small but it wouldn't be simple Severus may have been all but brothers to Lucius but Remus was family too. And they all knew how much it meant to Harry as well. Lucius was planning a honeymoon for three as odd as it sounded. Severus was the one who insisted Harry come on it. Lucius thought a more traditional trip for the two at Easter or such. His wife seemed to be rubbing off on him. It had become a Black affair as not only Andromeda but Sirius helped. He said it was too keep busy but it was more. He was trying to make amends.

Sirius was on the mind of both Harry and Remus. They were both surprised but happy he had been part of the proposal. Unknown to his Papa Harry had been talking to his Aunts via owl ever since. He had wanted to know more about the man. And he felt guilty asking his Papa about him.

Andromeda made a surprise visit two weeks before Christmas "I hope you don't mind."

Remus kissed her on the cheek "Not unless you are here with some more plans."

Andromeda smiled "It is only two weeks left. But no it isn't about that."

Remus called for some tea "Harry has practice with his team for a few more hours this morning."

Andromeda accepted a cup "I know. I spoke to my sister before I came."

Remus and Severus were both now interested. Andromeda usually didn't come to the school. She had spent plenty of time in the infirmary when Tonks was a student. They still some times wondered how she was an auror when she was such a klutz. But as much as she loved the boys she had never come to school like this. And for her to choose a time when she knew the boys would be busy added to that.

There was one obvious reason that she would have come. And that she would have chosen a time Harry wasn't there. She knew Harry was making an effort with Sirius but the man was still a stranger to him. She wouldn't want to upset her nephew.

Remus sighed "He is getting worse?"

Andromeda nodded "He refuses the hospital but he is on near bed rest."

Severus squeezed his fiancé's hand "I was going to propose at Christmas. But I knew you wanted him at your side."

Remus was pale "Will he even make it that long?"

Andromeda reassured him "He isn't that close. I have come because there is an option."

Remus was confused when she said it. Sirius had been clear they tried it all except a few experimental medications. He was too sick now even if they tried to get him into one of the muggle tests he wouldn't be taken. Andromeda admitted she had a feeling Sirius was holding back and had gone snooping. She had posed as his healer here to get information. Remus was surprised but she was a Black after all.

Andromeda admitted her cousin had been told his best option was a bone marrow transplant. But being a wizard finding a match was even harder as a muggle wouldn't work. He had been told over two years ago it was his best option.

Remus understood "My son."

Andromeda nodded "It isn't assured he is a match. But he has the best option. There is some pain and risk."

Remus understood "He never told us because he won't ask Harry to go through with it."

Severus spoke "If Harry was willing what are the chances?"

Andromeda sighed "This far along slim. Likely it will prolong his life a year perhaps two. Without I'm not sure he'll see Valentine's day."

She loved Harry and she would never ask him to do this. The risk was minor but it would likely only give the man some time. But she knew Harry and his Papa deserved to know. The procedure would need to be done the sooner the better. And of course that brought up the happy occasion.

Remus sighed "We will talk to Harry. This has to be his choice alone."

* * *

Sirius was a bit confused when he was taken to the hospital. His healer had agreed for him to have treatments at home. It was a week until Christmas and he should have been in bed. He wanted there to be no chance he would miss the wedding. He knew he was not best man but he swore he would be there. He promised Moony he would have a marauder with him when he wed. He knew he couldn't make up for all the pain he caused. But he could give his best friend that.

Lucius and his cousins took him to the hospital. He had no idea how or what but he knew something was up. The two women should have been busy planning the wedding which was set for Boxing day. Then the new family was meant to take off for ten days.

His healer smiled "I have brought you in to inform you that you have an early Christmas gift. A bone marrow transplant is scheduled for January 2nd."

Sirius was shocked "I didn't authorize any of this. How?"

Andromeda shrugged "I am told by my daughter I am showing my Black side."

Narcissa spoke up "How could you not tell us there was an option?"

Sirius sighed "It will only prolong my life."

It would but also help make it better. He could perhaps have a few years. And some people told they had months to live lasted years. He hadn't ever been one to give up when he was a kid even. He was always too stubborn to back down from a fight. Him leaving Harry had been such a shock not just because of how much he loved him. He was also never a coward. He left home as a teen but it was courage not cowardice.

When he was reminded of Harry and Remus he agreed. He knew Harry was probably the closest match. Even if he wasn't supposed to be away Sirius would never ask. It was one thing to donate blood. He couldn't ask Harry to do this.

He was surprised when Harry's voice came "You didn't. I have been tested and I am a match."

Sirius turned "No I won't let you go through that for me. I have never been much of a godfather but I will protect you from this."

Harry held to his Papa's hand but spoke "You have a lot to make up for. And you need to be alive to do it."

Remus shook his head when Sirius looked to him "He has his mind made up. There is definitely some Black in him."

Sirius looked between the two men "No. The wedding and honeymoon I won't ruin it again."

They assured him the wedding was going on as planned. They weren't having a proper honeymoon any ways now. Lucius had offered to send the two men away at Easter for a week. They would take him up on that. And they would still take their son away. The trip Lucius planned for the three of them to China would wait until next summer. For now they would be spending a few days at the Malfoy house in Rome. Lucius had planned China and like Easter he would only allow it to be postponed. The little family would come home the day before the transplant was for.

The healer left them alone to talk. Sirius couldn't deny he wanted more time. He lost so much with them and hoped to maybe see Remus have a second child. He knew he still wouldn't see Harry grow up as he was a realist but more time. He just couldn't ask it.

Sirius shook his head "I won't. Even the magic version there is some pain and Harry will be in the hospital."

Harry spoke up "I don't mind Papa goes though transformations every month. Besides you promised to come to another game."

Remus pointed at the others "We know why you didn't tell us. You are doing this. You have more then just my son to make things up to."

Sirius finally agreed "But only if Harry is absolutely certain. And I am not ruining next week."

Even Severus assured him that he wasn't. Easter and a summer trip to China would be a happy compromise. The two would still be married when planned and with Harry they would still get away for a few days. And they would all have some hope. Sirius signed the forms to agree when they were all there to ensure he did. When they took him to the manor Remus had one last surprise for him.

Remus sat "The boys are too young to be official witnesses. Harry will be at my side too but I hope you will be my best man."


	27. romantic winter vows

Even with the wedding and Sirius Remus hadn't forgotten his son. They had been invited to have dinner on Christmas eve with Petunia. Harry had been happy his Aunt wanted to see him again. Remus knew how much it meant to his son and Lily would have been happy. He took his son shopping in muggle London so he could get some gifts. Harry knew the couple wouldn't give him one but the visit was his gift. Severus remained behind. Tonight was meant to be their bachelor parties as the wedding was on Boxing day. Remus was going with Harry then having a quiet night at the manor with his son and Sirius. Lucius was friends with both but Severus' best man. He and some others were taking him out But not until Remus and Harry got back. He wasn't going to dinner to make things simpler. Even if Petunia invited them she wasn't a fan of magic. And their relationship would likely be another sticking point.

Harry was only a little less nervous this time. He was next to Papa when he knocked instead of behind him this time. This time they were not only expected but invited. But as much as he once again swore not to get his hopes up Remus knew he had. His son had too generous a heart. A lot like his Papa Severus thought.

Petunia answered the door. She nodded curtly at Remus "Right on time. My husband's sister is also here."

Harry spoke up "Merry Christmas Aunt Petunia."

Petunia looked at him now and this time a small smile touched her lips "You as well. I am happy you accepted."

Vernon spotted them when they came into the hall He saw the bag "I hope you don't think..."

Remus politely cut in "My son wanted to bring some gifts. And we brought home made pie. We have a house in London."

Petunia took the pies "You can take them in there. You will find a gift or two under the tree for you."

From the look and angry whispers Petunia wasn't happy with her husband. Remus heard some because of his hearing but Harry didn't. Petunia reminded her husband they both agreed to invite Harry to come. Since no one wanted them to raise him and no magic would be done Vernon had been fine. Just seeing the bag he got this feeling the man would go to the bathroom and vanish. And they would be saddled with the boy.

Dudley was in the sitting room with another woman. Even if they hadn't been told she was Vernon's sister they would have guessed. She was the female version of her brother weight and all. She eyed them from where she sat with a dog drinking brandy.

Petunia spoke "Marge this is my sister's son Harry and his adoptive father Remus."

Marge nodded curtly "Welcome."

Dudley eyed his cousin when Harry put down the gifts "Are you into video games?"

Harry shook his head "I have never tried before."

Dudley motioned him to come "We can't open gifts until after dinner."

Remus and Petunia both nodded so the boys trotted off up the stairs. Remus was happy to see at least Petunia and her son were welcoming. Petunia took him into the kitchen while she finished dinner off. He wondered if it was just about Vernon but she wanted to know about her sister. She would find out about Harry from her nephew. But she could admit she wanted to know about her sister.

Harry and his cousin got along well enough. They were both smiling when they came for dinner. Vernon focussed on his sister over dinner as Petunia spoke to her nephew. He was able to talk about school. His cousin thought quidditch sounded cool. Vernon looked grim about even talk of school but he allowed it.

Petunia handed him a gift later "There is another under the tree but I wanted you to have this."

Harry found an album of photos of his mum and Aunt growing up. He had none "Thank you."

Dudley motioned him over "We usually open tomorrow but I get to open some tonight."

Harry handed his gifts. He even had one for Vernon. He apologized to Marge "I'm sorry I didn't know you'd be here."

Marge waved him off "Christmas is for the young."

Harry got a football from his cousin and a cd. He could play it on his WWN. He had seen football once on the TV. He thought they could have fun with it at school. He had got his cousin a movie and it seemed he made a good choice. He had a frame for his Aunt and Remus selected some wine for his Uncle. Vernon had the good manners at least to say thank you. After some dessert it was time to go but his Aunt surprised him with a hug.

Petunia pulled back "We would like if you keep in touch. And maybe a visit this summer."

* * *

Christmas was happy but for once it wasn't the big event. The two grooms were a bit worried about what Narcissa and Andromeda planned. They promised an intimate ceremony and special to the two men but they knew the women would go nuts. They were reminded the day was for Harry too. Though Harry would continue to call the man Severus he agreed to be adopted. He loved they were getting married and Severus would be family but he wasn't ready for a new title. Severus assured him he understood. Harry and Sirius as best man would stand for Remus. Severus had Draco with Lucius as best man. The boys weren't sixteen so they couldn't be official witnesses. Both men wanted the boys by their side though for it.

The ceremony was held out doors thanks to warming spells. Not in the formal gardens but in a beautiful herb garden Severus knew all too well. They were wed in a gazebo. Colleagues from work as well as Moody and the Tonks were the only guests. While snow fell all around a warming spell made it spring within a dome creating a reverse snow globe effect. The usual ivy on the gazebo was now full of lilies and hundreds of butterflies of various colors. The ceremony at least was simpler for them.

The minister finally announced "By the powers that be I now pronounce you husbands. You may seal the union with a kiss."

Harry barely waited until they broke apart before he threw himself into Papa's arms "I am so happy for you."

Remus kissed his son "You know how much it means to both of us you are here."

Harry looked to Severus "I am so happy you are family finally."

Severus assured him he more then agreed on the topic. The three of them as well as the two official witnesses had contracts for them to sign. It wasn't simply the wedding contracts for them to sign as they had the adoption papers. While for teaching purposes he would remain a Snape Severus became a Lupin. Snape was his abusive muggle father's name and Prince went on as a title. He was happy to join husband and son as Lupins.

A sleigh waited to take the two for a romantic ride through the grounds before the reception. Instead of rice the butterflies were all released from a spell. Harry remained behind with the others. Remus and Severus happily took the sleigh ride.

When they got back Remus went over to Sirius before they went in "Thank you for being a part of today. It meant a lot."

Sirius hugged him "I know it makes up for little. But I wanted to make sure you had a marauder by your side. Family."

Remus smiled "The one good thing of back then you gave me and Harry a family. But I am happy I have my brother here."

Severus had come over "To both of us and our son. And when we get back we will see about giving you more time."

Narcissa motioned "The food is nearly ready."

Remus and Severus were having a wedding night. They were booked by Lucius into a hotel in London for the night. Lucius would bring Harry in the morning to leave for Rome. Even if their romantic honeymoon wasn't till Easter and China in the summer they needed a proper romantic night as their first as husbands. They would never use contraception in hopes one day they may have a baby. But they knew it likely never would happen. But they both had Harry and he could be enough for them. Some couples didn't even have one child to raise. They would be a family.

Their attention went to the library which had been chosen over the dinning room. All four of the Malfoy trees were moved into the room and the long dinning table replaced the usual furniture. No longer ornaments the trees were filled with candles and icicles. Boughs with clumps of lilies not only decorated the mantle of the huge marble fireplace but many shelves. Fairy lights were strung through too. Pewter vases of lilies and roses ran down the table as well as candles.

Remus kissed Narcissa and Andromeda on the cheek "This is amazing thank you."

Andromeda smiled "Lucius and your husband may be all but brothers but you know how much we love you and Harry."

Narcissa nodded towards Sirius who Alastor had helped into a chair "He helped plan a lot too. He chose your trip at Easter."

Severus groaned "Should we be worried?"

Lucius assured him he was involved "Besides he truly wanted to help make today perfect."

The dinner may have been a four course meal but was special. The appetizers were Chinese bits and while they were off to China that summer Lucius and Sirius remembered the couple's dates when done school. There was a pasta course for Rome. The main course was seafood inspired the trips to France and Ireland in the summer. It included oysters in Guinness and lobster in a French wine sauce. There were French cream puffs but a tiramisu for the traditional cake.

There wasn't a ball to follow so the courses were slow for the ceremony was early afternoon. Good food and wine well except soda for the boys was paired with laughter and memories. It was the sitting and not ballroom they went into. Sirius and Harry helped Lucius with pensieve memories. They were projected like a movie.

Remus was in tears over the memories including all the marauders and Lily "Thank you."

Sirius looked at Severus "I wanted to try and give Remus us all."

Severus knew he was worried about James "It is special to both of us."

The two men were able to share their first dance as husbands. Like the wedding cake it was some tradition not forgotten. The two men headed off to their hotel for the night with promise Harry would be brought in the morning. The honeymoon suite and wine for a toast waited.

Sirius was at peace as he watched them leave "I am happy I could see him finally happy."


	28. a roman holliday

Though they had been happy to have the night at the hotel, both men were happy their son was coming. Severus hoped Harry knew that he loved him, and not simply for Remus, and that if they were ever blessed with other kids that wouldn't change. As happy as he had been for them to be married, they knew it was for his Papa. Some part of Harry had played match maker for them as he wanted a family for himself, but it had been second. The trip at Easter was a honeymoon, like China in the summer this was a family vacation. Lucius brought their son and the portkey in time for breakfast. Both Lucius and Harry were happy to see they were in a good mood.

The next few days would also come in handy to keep Harry's mind off things. Lucius before they left assured them he would contact them if any thing happened. Sirius would be in the hospital in a few days to prepare him for the procedure. Harry had to remain healthy for it as well.

Remus smiled when they got to Rome. "It may not be China but I doubt we will be bored."

Harry looked at the amazing city from the balcony. "The city you were named for."

Severus smiled. "Both of us in a way. Many old blood families looked to the Romans."

Remus laughed. "Sirius thought we should go to Greece, in case we have luck."

Harry smiled when led inside. "I for one wouldn't mind a little Julia or Anthony."

Both men motioned for him to settle into his room. Harry knew the chances were slim; they didn't want him to be disappointed if it never happened. But they were happy to know he would not be jealous if they did. They would likely look to some traditions including Roman, but Greek for Harry's Aunts and Draco, or a flower was also a thought.

Lucius had helped them plan the time there. Usually they would have been spontaneous but they wanted to make sure they had an amazing time. Harry should not miss out because of length.

Remus kissed his husband. "Maybe we come back next Christmas. Unless it is too much."

Severus knew he thought of the other two trips."I think I could be convinced for our anniversary."

Harry came bounding from his room. "Can we see the mummy dogs?"

Remus laughed. "I should have known but not till tomorrow. Pompeii is a long apparition."

Severus saw his pout. "We are going to the coliseum and pizza."

Harry smiled. "Awesome. Draco and Blaise say its cool even without real lions."

Severus muttered something about lions as they left. Remus reminded his husband not all lions were bad, he was married to a former one after all. Not to mention Harry had some friends among them, well mainly the twins. Severus conceded the point once in a while they came out with some good ones, reminded as well of Lily.

The coliseum was cool before hours were over but after hours would be even better. Wizards had their own version of tourism there. And while no death or lions there would be gladiators.

They took Harry for pizza before the real show. Remus smiled."Real pizza."

Severus nodded. "I thought Lucius nuts when he got hooked. He said I had to try it here."

Harry looked around. "Muggles have some cool things. I think most would like a TV."

Severus snorted. "Lucius' father would roll in his grave if he ever saw the manor now."

Remus had to agree. "At least we shut Wallburga up. The TV is almost as bad as me."

Harry had only ever been told about the painting. Narcissa had known how to shut it off, and had when Remus lived at the manor with them for a month. From what he heard of the woman and her painting, it wasn't too hard to appreciate it not speaking. Their minds were soon back on the trip as they headed back. The show was a real gladiator battle weapons and all, simply spells ensuring no one was killed. Even without lions the three of them had an amazing time watching.

Harry didn't protest bed early even without Pompeii. "Today was so cool."

* * *

The little family had an amazing time even if short, and planned to come back. Harry's favourite was the ruins of Pompeii, and the coliseum. They made it to a few other spots, including spending New Year's in Venice, watching fireworks while on the canals. Harry was still nervous about back home, but they kept him so busy, he had little time to fret. They had reminded him he didn't have to do it; no one would blame him if he backed out, but even if scared Harry would. He wanted to help Sirius, even with some pain.

They returned the day before the procedure. He was to go into the hospital after dinner as the procedure was first thing in the morning. He knew Sirius had been in for a few days now.

Narcissa smiled when they got back. "It looks like the trip did you three some good."

Remus kissed her on the cheek. "We had an amazing time. Where is Lucius?"

Draco spoke up from where he was hugging his cousin. "He is at the hospital."

Narcissa saw the worried look. "He is fine; we just don't want him to bolt."

Harry was confused. "He wants to leave us again?"

The adults assured him no, and he knew they were honest. The man wasn't a fan of hospitals, something he had in common with Harry. And he was feeling more and more guilty about asking Harry to go through with this. He was sure Harry must be terrified, and wanted to give him an out. They all knew even if he was that Harry wouldn't back out now. If he had not planned to do it he wouldn't have taken the test in the first place.

Harry was surprised but happy when he found a surprise in the den. Neville and Hermione as well as Blaise and the twins had come. Narcissa thought it would help.

Harry had been taking photos as he had been given a camera. "You have to see."

Blaise who had lived in Italy with his grandparents a lot was happy even."Told you it was cool."

Hermione blanched at a photo of a gladiator. "You are sure that was spells?"

Remus watched his son. "Thanks. He barely ate breakfast this morning."

Narcissa shook her head. "I doubt he was the only one. You know he will be okay."

Remus was like any parent, he hated when his son was sick or in pain. Harry reminded him of his monthly transformations, he could do this if Papa did that. It wasn't pain with his potions, but there was some discomfort and exhaustion. Harry likely would be out in two days thanks to magic, but it was natural for a father to worry.

The other kids kept up his spirits in the afternoon. They stayed for dinner, but Arthur and Augusta came, she took Hermione. Blaise was staying with the Malfoys as his mum was off again.

Remus hated to say the words. "It is time to go to the hospital."

Harry was pale but he went. "I know."

Lucius was waiting when they came. "Sirius would like to see you."

Harry went in as Papa spok**e **to Uncle Luc. "How are you?"

Sirius was pale. "I am holding on. Are you sure about this cub?"

Once again Harry was given an out, but he didn't take it. Seeing the man in the bed he was even more sure. The pensieve memories at the wedding made it even more clear. A healer came in to take Harry to his own room to check him in.

Harry kissed Sirius' cheek."You have to get better. Papa needs more time with you."


	29. bone marrow transplant

Harry was prepared for the procedure, in a room next to Sirius. His Papa was allowed to remain with him, as it was clear how scared Harry was by all of this. Having Uncle Luc as family came in handy, the visiting hours were totally ignored, Remus was not about to leave his son. Draco didn't want to leave either, he and Blaise had come, but they were promised they could come back in the morning. Harry would be out soon, and he would need their company in the day, when he woke up. Severus and Narcissa remained at the hospital; Andromeda was there as well, but on duty for work.

Harry was terrified, he kept thinking about telling them he couldn't do this, he wasn't ready. But then he kept picturing Sirius and the memories from his Papa's wedding, and knowing the man wouldn't make it till Valentine's without this. He knew his Papa needed more time, and he could admit he wanted to know the man better. He stayed, but he clung to Papa's hand, falling asleep.

In the morning the healer came in. "It is time to take him for the procedure."

Remus moved back to allow the bed to be moved. "How long will it take?"

The healer turned back. "Not that long, I will have a nurse come out and tell you when your son is out of the procedure."

Severus held his husband. "He and Sirius will both come out of it fine. He will soon be back in class, and on a broom."

Narcissa had been with her cousin and met them in the hall. "Sirius was worried about Harry all night."

Severus knew his husband needed a distraction, and neither he nor Narcissa were doing much better. He may have only been Harry's adoptive father for a week, but he was worried about him deeply. He would be kept in the hospital until the next morning, just to be careful, but then they would go to the manor. Some patients left the same day, but like coming in the night before, the healer suggested it might be better for Harry. Severus led the pair down to the cafeteria, hoping some breakfast, and a trip to the gift shop, would help distract them both from it all.

Remus was reluctant, but was reminded the hospital would find him, if something happened. He knew this was simple procedure for his son at least, and other then minimal risk and some pain, he'd be fine. But reason really went out the window right now.

Narcissa was surprised when her husband appeared with the boys. "I thought you were going to wait until later."

Lucius laughed and pointed at the boys. "You thought they would wait so long?"

Draco looked around the shop. "Dad said we can choose something for Harry, for when he wakes up."

Remus pointed at the book he had chosen for his son. "It seems your father and Uncle think alike."

Lucius looked at his brother. "I do recall you once saying something about marauders and children."

Remus elbowed his husband, he didn't need to ask, but a small smile came to his face. He could admit Sirius had always been a big kid, and James had been when they were in school. James had grown up thanks to Lily and later Harry, but even in the war Sirius almost seemed like a small child. His cancer, and his time away dealing with the loss of James, finally did it for him too. Remus had a prank side; he had always been in on things, even when he was a prefect, but not the same level. Oddly his son brought it out more in a different way, he found a reason to live and laugh in his son. Now in his husband as well.

The boys were looking at the shop, and each chose an item for Harry. They knew he would be home tomorrow, and Christmas just passed, but a little bit of spoiling never hurt anyone. There was a gift from Sirius waiting as well.

Lucius looked at the time when they had paid. "Harry is likely coming out of the procedure. I am sure we can head up."

Draco made a beeline for the door. "He won't want to be alone when he wakes up."

Remus followed but reminded him. "We likely will have to wait to go in and see him. But we will go up."

They didn't have to put him out, but it had been decided it would be easier if he was out. It was another reason he would be staying over night, just in case. Magical medicine may have been slightly more advanced, but not much in cancer, and when it came to children they took all precautions. Sirius was looking at up to two months in here, and likely six months recovery.

A healer came out. "Your son has been moved into recovery."

Remus went over to him. "How is he?"

The man reassured him. "He had no reaction to the medication. I will let you into the room in twenty minutes or so."

Remus was relieved. "And Sirius?"

His procedure had just started, and it would be some time before they even knew how the procedure itself went. They knew being in the hospital in isolation would be hard, but it would be worth it to have time. They hoped he may have a few years, if he hadn't been so stubborn and came home when told two years ago, he may have had more.

Remus rested his head against his husband. "At least our son is okay."

* * *

The healer okayed visitors, but only Harry's dads for the first bit, not to over whelm him. He usually would have waited until Harry had woken, but Lucius pulled some strings, more then the private room. He reminded the man of Harry's fear of hospitals, and knowing it would be better Harry remain calm, pointed out that would be easier if he wasn't alone. He would definitely find no comfort in a healer by his side, unless Poppy, and even that was not much.

Remus sunk down onto the bed with his son, and kissed his curls. He had not seen his son so pale in a long time, and he ached. He knew it had been Harry's choice, and he would be back to class when next term started, but still.

Severus stood behind him. "I know he looks pale, but he will be fine. He looks better then you used to after a full moon."

Remus remembered the old days. "He reminded me I went through full moons. I'm glad he never saw me back then."

Severus kissed him. "Both of you have too big hearts, you know. I am glad I could perfect the potion for you."

Remus squeezed his hand. "You know it was the reason James finally accepted you. He could see you truly loved me."

His husband smirked. "You think it was for you? I just wanted the fame and money."

Though he had the patent, and made good money, Severus was kidding. There was one reason he spent years even in school to perfect the potion, and it was the man he married. He spent too many years watching him recovering from such pain, and wanted to help, not able to stop the turns all together. The potion made it so he was like a pureblood, a shifter, there was no pain in his transformations. He was still left exhausted, and some what sore, but still better.

A slight moan from the bed pulled their attention back, and sure enough Harry was soon coming around. His eyes fluttered open, and there was some worry in them, until they settled on his dad.

Remus kissed his son. "How are you feeling cub?"

Harry tried to smile but it was a bit shaky. "How is Siri?"

Severus saw the pain in Harry's face. "He won't be in recovery for a bit. How about I get the healer give you something."

Remus saw his son was about to protest. "Draco and Blaise want to see you. But I won't let them in till you're ready."

Harry hated to admit he was in pain, but he nodded. "Maybe a bit."

The healer came in, for a check up, and gave Harry a small dose of pain potion. Harry could have been given more, but to no surprise he refused to take it, just enough to calm the majority down. Draco and Blaise were allowed in, both pale from worry. They had a stuffed monkey and some chocolate frogs for him, and his Papa had his usual book.

Harry was surprised when he was given a gift, and told it was from Sirius. There was a stuffed wolf, and a note to be strong like his Papa, and a copy of a collection of Sherlock Holmes. He knew Harry loved mystery stories, and Harry had read a few.

Remus knew the book too well. "It belonged to James, his dad gave it to him after a quidditch accident second year."

Harry looked at the book. "I never took him as the book sort."

Remus laughed. "Holmes was one of the few books those two would read. I think it inspired Sirius to become an auror."

He was reminded his father had been an auror, but he considered professional quidditch, if not for the war. It seems the book, from the note with it, had been left with Sirius back then. It was one of the few things he had taken to the US.

A healer reappeared. "Sirius has been moved into recovery. We will have to wait and see, but he made it through the procedure."


	30. his health improves

Harry returned to school, and classes on time, having made a quick recovery. He wished he had been able to see Sirius, but he was reminded it was not just him, no one could. He had to be in isolation for the first six weeks at least, before he would be allowed any real company, two months before he was back home. Harry had never got a chance to know the man, and he was hoping he would now, and his Papa. He was reminded the man would want him to return to school, to his friends and quidditch, enjoy being a kid. Sirius had done well in school, he was an auror after all, but he had always been more about brooms and pranks. Harry was different, he was a book worm first, but he loved being on the team and missed his friends during break.

It was February before Sirius was allowed company, he had visitors before, just not in the room with him. It was not how Remus and Severus intended to spend their first Valentine's as married men, but they took Harry to London. Severus assured his husband he had romantic plans for them that weekend, after.

Sirius smiled when they came in. "I am so happy to see you, but you should have waited, it is your first Valentine 's Day. And I'll be home soon."

Remus smiled. "My husband tells me he has plans, Lucius is taking Harry back to school for us. Besides someone has been anxious to see you."

Harry came to his side. "I wanted to see you were okay."

Sirius smiled. "Your Potter marrow worked, the doctor's assured me I'll be home by March. I am just happy the procedure did not hurt you too much."

Severus smirked. "He does a good impression of all you stubborn Blacks."

Sirius laughed a bit at that, he could not deny he was stubborn, or the rest of his family. He was not surprised of course he was to return to the manor, his cousins informed him as soon as they walked in the door, when they visited him that morning. He tended to think the women in his family were the most stubborn, his mother definitely had been, and Catherine Potter showed her Black roots as well. Harry was not only his adopted heir, but through his grandmother, was a Black.

Sirius knew it would only prolong his life, well it was a miracle even that, but he was lucky. He may still be in the hospital, and in bed for another month when he went home, but he was alive. He had been told without this treatment, he likely would have died before this weekend, before this holiday.

Harry had his own gift for him. "A little bit of courage for you too."

Sirius smiled when he found a wolf and stag, as well as a book. "The hound of the Baskervilles?"

Harry smiled. "Papa said it was your favourite, he thought because of your form and all. I thought since you gave me the book, you may be missing it."

Sirius was touched. "James and I both read all those stories so many times. He would be happy to know you had his copy, as would your grandfather."

They stayed for a time, but Severus was right, Sirius would have wanted them to be out enjoying. Lucius took Harry back to school, since the war there had been dances and other events, including one for Valentine's. The men thought for a moment about going back and chaperoning, their son was far too young to date, and they were not oblivious to the flirting between him and a certain older student. But he himself had told them he was too young, and Severus truly did have plans to make the weekend special for his husband. He had considered taking him away, but was reminded the two of them were going away at Easter for a proper honeymoon, still no idea where. Remus argued the trip was enough, they had just been married too, but

Remus had no idea what the man was up to, Severus was not naturally the most romantic, and Lucius claimed to have no part in planning. He was surprised when they found them on the coast some where, but not at one of the Malfoy or Black manors. There an old inn behind them, he could see was muggle, the Old Anchor.

Severus kissed him. "I thought a few days at a quiet inn on the coast would be nice. There are not too many people this time of the year."

Remus looked at the weather. "Well it is certainly not beach weather. I believe the two schemers said our honeymoon would be some where exotic."

Severus wrapped his arms around him. "I have a feeling you're right. But I like one of the perks of this weather."

Remus snuggled into his husband's arms. "I can't complain either."

Far from the romance Lucius would have helped plan, it was a simple evening, perfect for the two of them. They would spend two nights, good as a storm rolled in that evening, and cut off thoughts of a walk along the shore. Instead they enjoyed a meal in the cozy parlour, only two other guests, and then curled up in front of the roaring fire in their suite. Hot coco and cookies, oddly a ritual they did with their son, was added to though with chocolate dipped strawberries. The next day was actually Valentine's, and Severus hoped the weather held out, as he had boat plans for them.

Remus assured his husband, when they headed to bed, and he was worried this was not overly romantic. "It was perfect."

* * *

Easter had seen the couple off to a week in Hawaii, Harry remaining at school, most kids did not go home for the holiday. They had a week off, but most were already studying for finals, and his team wanted to get practice in for the final game. Harry and Draco won the quidditch and house cups that year, and for a second year in a row, he was head boy. They were not going to China until after his birthday, and he had a trip for muggle London planned, and it was not all Hermione. He had remained in contact with his Aunt, and she had wanted him to come visit, and even stay. Vernon it turned out was visiting his sister, he decided it was easier, then making nice. Hermione and Draco came with him, Neville would have but he was away, as his Aunt asked to meet some.

His thirteenth birthday would be one of surprises, including his cousin and Aunt were invited, Vernon to but of course he would not come. He had been invited to their house, and he wanted them to come, and his Papa was happy they accepted. His party was at a muggle water park anyways, they simply took it over.

Harry was happy to see Sirius, but concerned. "Does your doctor know you are here?"

Sirius smirked. "Your stepfather for less then a year, and he is already rubbing off on you."

Severus smiled. "There is worse people to rub off on him. But he has a point."

Sirius smiled. "He knows. I am officially off bed rest. I am not to go mountain climbing, or back to work, but I got the okay to be active again."

Harry was so happy, and he could see his Papa was, when he hugged the man. They all knew it could come back, Sirius left treatment so long, it upped the chances. But for a man who should have died moths ago, he had a new lease on life, and he planned to enjoy it. He didn't know how long he'd have, and he planned to make the best of it, rekindling his relationship with not only Remus, but Harry and his family. Harry and his Papa had visited the man on weekends since he was released, not every weekend, but enough, and a lot that summer. Harry spent time listening to his stories and felt closer to him as they did finally.

Sirius was surprised to see Petunia, he had only seen her in photos, he unlike Remus never met her. He had been told Harry had met her, and slowly got to know her, and for Harry's sake he was civil to her. Dudley may have been a muggle, but he did have fun with his cousin and friends, lots of laughs.

Sirius stood with Remus as Harry blew out candles. "I spent so many of his birthdays wishing Harry had his dad with him. He already did."

Remus smiled. "He knows James, and loves him, but he is my precious cub. I am happy you are here with us for the year."

Sirius thought of all those he missed as he was so foolish. "I can still remember giving him his baby broom, and him riding me."

Severus had come over. "Well unless I am mistaken I see a broom shaped gift with your name on it, and I bet he could still ride you."

Sirius actually laughed at that. "I don't think my healer would approve. Now when you two have a baby, that will be another matter."

Remus shook his head. "I never thought to hear you wish that. But you know like our son, the chances are slim."

Years ago he had done all to break them up, but since returning he had been more then supportive. He had not only given his blessing, but helped plan proposal and wedding, and their honeymoon even. He wanted both his cub and best friend happy, he knew he would eventually succumb even if he got a few years thanks to the transplant, and he would see them taken care of. Last time he left he saw their financial needs taken care of, but this time he saw emotional, in Severus.

Sirius headed to see Harry open his new broom but before he left said. "I know you two will be blessed. I just hope he or she has your nose Moony."


	31. two year mark

Remus and Severus had been happily married for two years now, and were looking at celebrating their third Valentine's Day, as husbands. As the years before they had unique plans, not exactly the romantic night most would expect, though that would come as well. They were happy their son was still too young, well in their minds to date, and did not mind leaving with them for the weekend. Harry and Severus had been growing much closer, and Harry spent a night on the weekend in their rooms, Harry continuing to help in the lab. Harry had been heard to refer to the man as his dad; father was always a term he used for James, but continued with Severus when he spoke to the man. Severus didn't mind, he loved Harry as a son, and he had been honest when he said he could be patient as long as Harry needed him to be. It may have been two years, but having a stepfather even one who adopted you, was always an adjustment.

Harry was a bit surprised, he had been planning to go to the Valentine's dance, but his dads were so insistent. He did not have a boyfriend yet, but his dads were blind if they thought he was not interested, he had his first kiss. He was fourteen already, he felt like pointing out, but he worried they would look him in a monastery. They seemed to thin he should at least be fifteen before he dated, and seemed to appear, when ever he was even close to someone.

Harry came with them though. "What are the two of you up to? I know we went to see Siri last year on Valentine's, but then you took off for the weekend."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "We decided that we needed to have some family time this weekend. Not too disappointed to miss the dance?"

Harry shrugged. "I am sure the two of you would have chaperoned anyways, I swear I won't be able to date until I am thirty."

Severus mumbled something under his breath which sounded a lot like. "At least twenty."

Remus laughed at the sour look his son shot Severus. "I do think you should not get serious till fifteen, but I promise there will be other dances."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Well you two promised it would be something I would not want to miss. Besides, we prefer alcoves to dances, more privacy."

Remus put his son in a headlock. "If you want a certain dark haired sixth year to be alive next weekend, I would stop with the jokes when Sev is around."

He had a look on his face, which told him the kid might not end up dead, but cleaning cauldrons for the rest of the year. Draco thought it was hilarious, and did not envy his cousin, even when he was fifteen and old enough in their eyes to be dating. Even members of their house knew Severus far too well, and they would be scared to date his son, in concern they might hurt him. The brunette in question Remus thought had a chance, he did not seem like Severus was going to scare him away, and he seemed patient to wait. But Severus from the little joke, looked about ready to look into a monastery, or at the very least a chastity belt.

Harry was surprised when they arrived at the hospital, of all things this was not what he was picturing, even it had been more then a year. Sirius had not had any set backs, and while it was not a cure, he did well. He was wondering what the two had in store, but he worried when they mentioned Sirius, about the man's health.

Remus calmed his son. "Sirius is fine, he is just joining us. You know he has had no set backs."

Sirius assured Harry himself, coming up behind them. "Fit as a horse, though I am wondering like you, why we are here."

Severus led them towards the elevator. "You will just have to wait and see."

Harry cracked a smile at Sirius. "Maybe they have decided to commit you to the psych ward."

Remus ruffled his son's curls. "Actually we considered it for you, but we came up with a better plan."

Harry was shocked when they got off at the obstetrics ward, but before he could ask any questions, they were ushered into an exam room. Severus was put on a table, and in a gown, but they had to wait for a doctor. Harry and Sirius both looked at the men in shock, they knew or had a guess what it was, and were so amazed. Harry hoped to have a little brother or sister, though he pitied a sister, considering the men with him. But in two years of marriage there had been no sign of pregnancy, and the men warned him from the start the chances were slim. Sirius had told the couple when they married he hoped to see Remus welcome another baby.

The healer came in, and the purpose of their trip was soon known, as the room filled with a sonogram. It would be a few months before an ultrasound, the couple revealed they were only three weeks along, conceiving the last week of January. Severus was due around Halloween, and would take next semester off with the baby.

Harry hugged both of them with the news. "I am so happy for the two of you; I can't wait for a little sister or brother. Even if I will be in my fifth year."

Remus smiled and kissed his son. "I hope you know cub this will never change anything, you are still always my precious first born cub."

Harry hugged his Papa again. "I know Papa wolf, I promise I know."

Severus smiled. "That goes for me over here as well. I know I am newer to your life, but you're my son, and I wouldn't change that."

Harry turned to the man and gave him likely the best gift on that holiday he could. "I know Dad."

Sirius was happy for them, and to have come, but he held back. He had told Remus and his cousins, Harry didn't know yet, he had come out of remission. He knew this time it was it, but he was grateful for the two years he had been given. He knew if he had not been so stubborn when he had been told, and come back years before, the transplant may have saved him and not simply prolonged life. He was just happy to see Remus wed, and hopefully he would see the baby come, first.

Sirius hugged Remus finally. "I told you on your wedding day, the day would come, and I was right. You just had to have faith."

* * *

That summer the family was on the coast, they chose to stay at the manor in Devon, a Black home. Harry had not really known why, but Sirius had moved there, and his cousins came to visit all the time. He and Sirius had grown much closer over the past two years, he considered the man like an Uncle almost now, not like Uncle Luc though. That summer they sat down with him, and explained Sirius' cancer had come back, and he had chosen not to continue with treatment. It would not even prolong his life much more, and he didn't want to die in a hospital, but at home. Andromeda or a hospital nurse was coming every second day, for medication for any pain, but he was at peace now. When he first came back Lucius had offered him any home go give up Grimmauld, and he had been tempted for a moment, by this home. He had always loved this place, some of his few happy childhood moments were here, and this was where he wanted to spend his last months.

The news was hard on Harry, who came to care for the man, but he knew he was at peace. He was happy he and Papa got a chance to have him back, and he hoped Sirius would make it to Halloween, so he could see the new baby at least. Sirius assured both him and Papa he would do all he could, he didn't want to miss it.

Harry's birthday that year was held at the coast. He looked at his dads. "I'm fifteen."

Remus smirked. "Don't think that means you can run into any old alcove you like. We may still consider Durmstang if you are not careful."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "An all boy's school in a country so cold you would want to cuddle to share body heat? I like the sounds of that."

Lucius came to his nephew's rescue. "I would go greet your friends, I heard your dad speaking to a man about a chastity belt, recently."

Severus watched him vanish. "Stop making me look like the bad guy. Fifteen is too young to have a boyfriend. Especially a seventh year."

Remus shook his head. "I recall a certain dark haired snake I kissed a lot by the lake when I was fifteen."

Severus shook his head, times were different, their son was different. He may have only been a dad for two years, but he was a dad of a teenage son, and it was threatening to turn him gray. Lucius pointed to where his own son was, greeting Pansy who he was dating now, and told his brother he was lucky. He warned his son, he had to be careful, even Lucius was scared shitless at times of Philip Parkinson. Pansy was not only the baby, but had four older brothers and no sisters, and Philip was extremely protective of her. He would hunt down any boy who hurt her, or even thought to give her a hickie, not less anything else. Due to the death of his wife, the Parkinsons never in the war but his wife's brother was, Philip was even more guarded.

The object of both their concerns was there, there were a number of soon to be seventh years, including the twins. Harry found out that morning he had made prefect, no surprise even if he was not a Snape, he was top of all of his classes. For all their worries, his dads were really proud of him.

Harry smiled when he greeted his friends. "I am so happy you guys came, the weather is so awesome today, and we got surf boards."

Fred laughed. "I think we need to have a camera, to take a photo of your dad over there, in swim trunks."

Draco whispered to George. "I think it is someone else Harry wants a photo of in his trunks. Beach party was his idea after all."

Harry over heard. "We were on the coast, it made sense. And don't talk like that, I swear your dad was not kidding, about mine and chastity belts."

Neville piped in. "Well you know he does not need one, there is a spell which works like one."

Groaning, Harry shook his head, and tried to shut it off. His dads promised they would stop trying to chaperone his life every moment, they agreed to fifteen. Harry had no intention of running off and getting married, he wanted to have some fun. He could admit he was interested in one person, but he had flirted with his fair share, and he had no plans of marriage at least until he was twenty. He wanted to be done school, and have a career first. The talk soon went back to the party, and they were all happy to try out the surf boards and other activities. Harry liked the home a lot, and he could see coming back a lot, even after Sirius passed away.

Sirius looked on, sad he would not see his cub turn seventeen, but happy to be here. "A few months, see the baby, and know they will all be fine when I am gone."

**Author note: Likely only 1 chapter left. Vote on name and sex of baby (NO LILY or JAMES). I am also up for a challenge for a new story.**


	32. epilogue: final goodbye

Sirius' health was fading fast, but he was holding on, more stubborn and determined then ever. Like when Remus was to get married, before the bone marrow transplant was worked out, he had sworn he would be there for it as well. Severus originally planned to have the baby at school, Poppy to deliver, but plans changed. Poppy would still deliver, with Andromeda helping, but at the home on the coast. Sirius was too ill to come to school any more, and though it meant a bus ride as he could not apparate or floo that far, Severus was the one to suggest it. He knew how much it meant to his husband, to have the man there, for him. They left a few days before his due date, but Harry would be brought, when he went into labour. Draco would come as well, and the school was aware they may be gone more then a few days, as likely Sirius would pass away soon after. Honestly Andromeda was surprised he held on as long as he had.

It seemed fitting, on the night before Halloween, Severus went into labour. Harry and Draco were surprised to be drawn out of bed near midnight, Lucius coming for them, but his dads had known he would be upset if he missed the birth. Harry was not only happy for them, but there through it all, including the ultrasound.

Harry was waiting to be let into the room. "I should have known Dad would pick tonight to go into labour."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? It seems more marauder style that he give birth on Halloween."

Draco snorted. "Harry has a date to the dance tonight. He seems this is his dad's covert way of preventing him from going on a date."

Harry didn't think it funny. "Well he just happened to schedule the sonogram on Valentine's Day. I swear he wants to make me a monk."

Poppy appeared in the door. "The dads would like their son to come in."

Harry was ushered into the room, and though he would miss the dance, he was happy to be here. He was the only one, other then Sirius, who knew the sex of the baby well and his dads of course. They had decided to keep it a secret, and he knew the others were jealous when he went into the room. It was three am in the morning, and he was exhausted, but he was so happy. His dad and Papa were in bed, with a small pink bundle in his Papa's arms. The couple had admitted they did not plan to try for a second one, now they had a son and daughter, It had been rough going, and they were happy, knowing they were so blessed to have what they had. Besides their son was fifteen, and in a few years, would marry and have kids.

Harry kissed them both, and happily took his little sister into his arms. She was Severus but for the Lupin nose and amber eyes, and all three of the men in her life were totally in love with her. The door opened, and Sirius was wheeled into the room, extremely weak, and pale.

He looked down at the baby Harry put in his arms. "Born on Halloween, truly the child of a marauder. Seems fitting, the night we lost Lily and James."

Remus looked at his best friend. "I am just grateful you are still with us."

Sirius kissed the baby and handed her to Remus. "I'm at peace finally. I know you and cub are happy, and will be okay, when I am gone."

Harry hugged the man. "I will turn my little sister into a future marauder; make you and my father proud."

Severus grimaced for a moment, but he smiled. "We decided to go with the name choice you suggested for her."

They decided to allow the others in first, to see the new addition, and so they all could hear the name. They had wanted a way to honour Sirius, knowing even if he was alive when she was born, he would soon pass away. It was Sirius who had come up with the name for the new baby, not wanting something like Siria, but a name which would honour them all. Severus had not been sure about allowing the man to name his daughter, but when he heard the idea, he approved.

The Malfoys, Tonks and Poppy came back into the room. They were all so happy to see the pink blanket, they had a feeling the men wanted a little girl. She would be Lady Prince once day, Severus not naming Harry his heir even if he adopted him, since he had two estates of his own.

Lucius smiled when he was asked to be godfather. "You know we would be honoured. What name have you chosen for this little Halloween treat?"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Since he could not act as godfather, we allowed him and our son to do the honours."

Sirius smiled as he introduced the little girl to the world. "This little princess is Catherine Rose Lupin."

Catherine was chosen as a link not only to their son, but both marauders, in their common family member. Catherine Potter had not only been James mother, and Harry's grandmother, but through her father, were cousins with Orion Black. They had considered Eileen for Severus, but chose instead Rose, a flower in honour of Lily who meant the world to both men. Roses also grew at Spinner's end, and Severus revealed they were planted by his Aunt, who like his mother missed the rose gardens at Prince Manor. In a way it honoured both the women who helped raise Severus, and the woman he loved as a sister. He had worried Sirius would pick some Halloween name for the holiday, to match the pranks, but he thought Sirius chose perfect.

Sirius smiled a bit when he heard that. "Well she is an honorary Black, so she is my little Black Cat for Halloween."

* * *

Harry missed the dance, but they had a small Halloween celebration at the manor, well mainly to celebrate Cat's birth. Sirius held on for another day, they had already lost two loved ones on Halloween, and they had started to reclaim the holiday. If it was a conscious thought, or just luck, early the morning of November first, when Cat was a day old, Sirius passed away. Harry and Remus, his cousins, Moody, and even Severus were with him when he passed on. There was a lot of sadness, but they were reminded he was at peace. He had come back from the US to make amends, and be with those he loved, when he died. He was surrounded by family and friends, in the home he loved, knowing Harry and Remus were happy and would be okay without him.

They decided not to have a funeral, there was a small official memorial at the graveyard, but a party followed. Harry, who though only fifteen was now Lord Black and officially head of the family, was the one who suggested it. Sirius would not want them to be sad; he'd want them to celebrate his life, so they did. Sirius was laid to rest two days after he died, next to James and Lily, but the boys returned to school a few days, before the memorial party.

Harry looked around when they arrived at Malfoy manor. "Is it wrong to be laughing at a memorial?"

His Papa kissed him. "No cub, you were right, this is exactly the memorial he'd want. The funeral service at the graveyard, was not him."

Narcissa agreed. "He would have laughed to know the minister of magic actually came to it, and been happy your parents finally got their Order of Merlins."

Harry had been presented with three, one for Sirius, and the others for his parents. Many in the wizarding world were shocked when the couple had not been awarded one, they gave a lot to the war, even before they died. It seemed some of the questions came up when Sirius died, and Cornelius had come to the graveyard, and gave Harry all three. It had been meant to be a small funeral, but Cornelius brought media, which they feared. Today was private.

It seemed odd, it was a week past Halloween, but it looked like they were celebrating late. Remus had reminded them Halloween had been a favourite for them, Sirius said Cat being born on it was perfect, it would restore more smiles to his favourite holiday. Today was full of many of his favourite things, including some rides.

Remus shook his head when he saw the Ferris wheel among a few rides. "Sirius is the only grown up I know ever to get sick on one of those."

Harry smiled. "I can't think of a better way to kick off today then that."

Draco went with Harry and the twins onto the first seat. The twins were Blacks of course. "I guess it truly lays with us now to carry on the marauder days."

Fred smiled. "We have a surprise I think is a fitting send off for him, when the sun goes down."

There were wizarding photos of the man every where, and stories were shared all day about him, especially over lunch and dinner. Remus spoke of their pranks in school, or Andromeda of when he turned her hair purple as a kid, or Moody of some stories of auror training. Laughter and jokes filled the event, and no one thought it was out of place, as it was exactly the kind of memory Sirius would want to leave them with. The twins had developed a new product, and when the sun went down, they put on an amazing show of their personal fireworks. Harry more then agreed they were right, it was a fitting send off.

Remus held his son to him and shared a look with Severus who held Cat."Goodbye old friend. The after life will soon be full of laughter, with you and James."

**An: I thought this was a fitting send off for a marauder. I hoped to update sooner, but only 1 person voted on gender, and the name suggestions seemed a bit too random. Rose was a suggestion, and Catherine seemed fitting, as the blood link between Sirius and the Potters was established earlier on. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I still need a new challenge.**


End file.
